Love of the Ocean
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Sonic is turned into a Merhog by one of Tails' inventions and begins a new life in the ocean. While exploring, he finds a Merhog prince named Shadow, whose family adopts Sonic as their son. One day, the two run into someone named Mephiles, who has plans of his own for the two Merhogs.
1. The Merhog

Love of the Ocean

By Fangs of Lightning and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: The Merhog

Sonic the Hedgehog had just gone out for a run. He passed through Station Square and came to the lake, looking out at the water. Sonic sat on the edge of the lake as a smile came to his face. He hated water, but he came to the lake every now and then to look out at the waves. He liked how the light shimmered on them, making them sparkle a little. With a sigh, he stood and ran back to his house. The first thing Sonic heard as he walked through the door was his phone ringing. Running through the room, Sonic caught it just before it stopped.

"Sonic, could you come help me out with something?" Tails asked before he could say anything.

"Sure," Sonic said. "What is it?"

"An invention I'm making. I need someone to help me test it."

"Alright. I'll be there soon." He ended the call and ran to Tails' house. His friend opened the door and he came inside. "So, what's this invention you're making do?"

Tails shrugged. "I wanted it to enable people to breathe underwater. But I'm not sure how it will actually go about doing that."

Sonic's eyes widened and he nodded. "Sure," he said. "I'd love to try it out."

Tails smiled and started the machine up as Sonic got in. Tails took a breath to calm his nervousness and shut the machine behind Sonic. Once everything was ready, he pressed the button to get it moving and waited. A bright light flashed, and the machine began working. When it was over, Sonic walked out, still himself.

"Did it work?" He asked Tails.

"I don't know. You look exactly the same."

"Maybe I have to be in water for it to work. Want to take a trip to the ocean?" Tails was surprised at Sonic suggesting this but nodded. Sonic frowned. "Now that you mention it, I do feel a little strange. I feel like I want to be in water."

The fox nodded and they got in the Tornado, then went to the ocean. The moment they landed, Sonic ran to the ocean at a speed that startled Tails. He dove into the water, and began to transform. Sonic looked down at his legs as he found himself unable to move them apart. The two were fusing together, skin moving to cover the new single shape. The fact that he was breathing under the surface of the water barely even occurred to him as he watched. Two fins took the place of his feet, flattening, stretching, and fanning out. Scales took the place of his fur, keeping the shade of blue. The fins at the bottom of his tail faded to a lighter shade of blue. Sonic reached down to stroke his hands over his own scales. The skin between his fingers stretched out, giving him webbed fingers in moments. Sonic turned, looking down so he could see the back of his tail. A small dorsal fin stuck off it halfway down the length of his tail, angling down. Sonic smiled and returned to the surface of the water. He looked at Tails, smiling. The fox gasped in shock. Sonic was a mermaid...or merhog.

"I wasn't expecting something like this..." Tails leaned forward. "How do you feel? What was it like?"

"This is incredible," Sonic said, smiling. "I feel great. The transformation wasn't painful at all."

Tails nodded. He wondered what the merhog would do now. Most likely he couldn't change back. "What are you going to do now? I highly doubt you'd be able to change back."

The merhog thought about it. "I'll probably explore the ocean," he said. "Thanks a lot, Tails. I really appreciate it."

Tails smiled, and watched the merhog dive into the water. Sonic looked around to decide which direction to go first. After a few minutes, he made his decision and started swimming. The merhog smiled; he was no longer afraid of water due to his transformation. He swam deeper into the ocean, amazed at all the sea creatures that he saw.

"I should find myself a place to call home," Sonic told himself.

He swam further and eventually saw an underwater cave. Sonic smiled and swam inside, looking around and finally nodded in satisfaction. Sonic left the cave again and looked around at the general area. He had to find some way to mark the cave as his own. He saw a large rock and drew on it with his fingers, then brought it back to the cave with him. Once there, he sighed and fell asleep. A few hours later, he woke as his stomach rumbled; he had to find food. Sonic stretched and left the cave. In the entrance, he looked around. He didn't actually know what merhogs ate or how they got it. Most likely they ate seaweed, algae and other underwater plants as well as oysters. Sonic nodded and swam off in search of what he figured was the food. The merhog swam around until he found what he was looking for. Grabbing as much as he could, Sonic found a place to sit and looked down at his food. He had gotten some seaweed, and began to eat it. it didn't taste bad, and he enjoyed what he got. After eating, he swam back to his cave.


	2. Meeting Shadow

Chapter 2: Meeting Shadow

Sonic sighed and tried to think of something to do. Now that he was a merhog, he should probably explore the ocean to get himself familiar with it. He swam out of the cave. Sonic swam off in the first direction he thought of, looking around for any interesting landmarks he could remember. He swam for a few hours before hearing a shout. Sonic's eyes widened as he saw another merhog being attacked by some sharks. The blue merhog knew he had to do something to help. Swimming quickly, Sonic tried to come up with an actual plan before he reached the sharks.

He grabbed the other merhog and began to attack the sharks with the claws on his webbed hands. They roared in pain and ran away. Sonic looked at the other. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Who are you?" The merhog asked.

"My name is Sonic," he said. "What's yours?"

"Shadow."

Sonic nodded and smiled. "That's a nice name." he noticed Shadow's crown. "Are you royalty?"

"Yes. Is that going to affect how you treat me?"

Sonic shook his head. "Of course not. You seem like a nice guy."

Shadow nodded. He was grateful for this merhog saving him. Perhaps he could take him to meet the others. "Would you like to meet others?"

"Yes, of course."

Shadow smiled and swam off. Sonic sighed and followed him. Shadow fell back to Sonic's position once they got to the city. "I'll show you around."

Sonic's eyes widened in amazement. "This is a merhog city?" He asked. "It's amazing."

Shadow smiled and nodded, then began to show Sonic around. Leading him through the city, Shadow made sure to explain what everything was. Finally stopping in front of the castle, Shadow looked at him. "I could find you a place to stay here."

"Sure, that would be great!" Sonic said with a cocky smile. "I found a cave to live in, but this would be better."

Shadow chuckled. He was beginning to like this merhog. "Do you have anything in mind?"

Sonic shrugged. "Would it be okay if I lived in the palace with you?"

"I don't see any problem with that." Shadow looked at the castle. "Would you like to find a room now or later?"

"Now would be fine."

Shadow gave him a smile and led him into the castle. Before finding a room for the blue merhog, he decided it would be best to show him where everything was. Once he did that, they went into Sonic's room.

"This is nice," Sonic said with a smile, and looked at Shadow. "Who are your parents?"

"The king and queen, obviously."

Sonic nodded. "I'll have to meet them," he said, and blushed. Shadow did as well.

"It'll have to wait. They're busy at the moment." Shadow looked away from the other for a moment. "What do you want to do until then?"

Sonic thought about it. "What do you usually do around here?" He asked, his tail flexing.

"Not much. That's why I was out there when you found me."

The blue merhog smiled. "Are there any other merhogs around here?"

"Of course. There's plenty of them. Where are you from, by the way?"

Sonic smiled. "The surface. I was actually transformed into a merhog by my friend Tails; he created an invention for me to breathe underwater, but it turned me into a merhog instead. I'm cool with that, though. Being a merhog is pretty neat."

Shadow's eyes widened. "You weren't always a merhog?"

"No...why? Is...is that bad?" Sonic hesitated, afraid that he had offended the prince.

"No, I was just surprised."

The blue merhog sighed in relief and nodded. Then he smiled. "I guess we could explore the ocean together."

Shadow returned his smile. "That sounds great." Sonic smiled, and they left. Soon, they were out in the open ocean. "Which way first?" Shadow asked Sonic.

Sonic shrugged. "Not sure. Why don't you take the lead?"

The prince nodded. "All right then." Shadow looked around. "We'll go...this way." For a brief moment, he pointed before swimming off.

Sonic nodded and followed him. As they swam, Shadow talked about his family. Sonic nodded and followed him. They were royalty, and had been ruling for a long time now.

"I just hope they like you," the prince said.

Sonic smiled. "I look forward to meeting them."

Shadow returned his smile and looked around. "See anything interesting yet?"

The blue merhog shook his head. "Have you ever been to the surface? Maybe we could swim around there."

Shadow looked up. "I haven't thought much about going up there."

"How come?"

The merhog prince shrugged. he hadn't heard very good things about the surface. "I never heard anything really flattering about it."

Sonic nodded hesitantly. "I see. Yeah, you're right. It can get pretty bad, but when I was up there, I had the time of my life. Making friends, defeating an evil scientist, and other cool adventures."

"A lot of people must be missing you, then." Shadow looked up again. "Do you know what we'd be able to see here?"

"There's the city, Station Square. Most of my friends live there."

Shadow nodded, and the two merhogs swam upwards.


	3. Adoption

Chapter 3: Adoption

They reached the surface of the water and looked around. Shadow smiled. "It's not so bad up here. Tell me what everything is."

Sonic pointed to the city. "That's Station Square," he said. "It's the city where I used to live."

He continued to tell Shadow what everything was. the merhog prince nodded, interested by all this new information. Then he thought of something; did Sonic have any parents?

"What's your family like?"

The blue merhog's eyes widened. He hesitated and turned away. "I...never knew my...parents," he said.

Shadow was shocked. How was that possible? "How...why not?"

Sonic felt tears coming down his face. "They were killed...when I was born. I was born on Christmas Island; it's not far from here, and has some amazing history. Anyway, a man by the name of Ivo Robotnik, also known as Doctor Eggman, tried to take over the island and killed by parents. I was sent to an orphanage."

"I'm sorry. I must've brought up memories you didn't want to think about."

The merhog shrugged. "It's...fine. I haven't been to Christmas Island in a long time. Most of my family are from a line of shapeshifters there."

Shadow blinked in surprise. Sonic could shapeshift? "You can shapeshift? Or did this change that?"

"I can still shapeshift."

"I'd like to see that sometime. Would you mind showing me?"

"Sure. I barely use that ability, though. What do you want me to turn into?" Sonic asked.

Shadow shrugged. "Whatever you want. You don't have to do it now." The blue merhog nodded, and they dove back into the water, heading back to the underwater city. Once they got there, Shadow saw his parents. "I need to introduce you to someone!" Shadow shouted at them. Grabbing Sonic's hand, he pulled him over to his parents.

Sonic was surprised at this as he was forced in front of Shadow's parents. "H...hi," he said. "My name is Sonic."

The king and queen smiled at him. Shadow smiled and told his parents how he and Sonic had met.

"Thank you for helping our son," the queen said. "I'm Maria Robotnik."

"You're welcome," Sonic said with a smile. "He was in trouble, so I had to help."

The queen nodded, and looked at her son. "Is your friend staying?"

Shadow nodded. "He'll be staying in the palace to live with me."

"Where is his room?"

"Next to mine."

Gerald nodded. "That is fine. Does he have any family?"

Shadow hesitated and shook his head. "He doesn't."

Gerald and Maria were surprised, then turned away and discussed something. A few minutes later, they looked at Sonic.

"We'd like to adopt you," Gerald said to the blue merhog. Sonic's eyes widened in shock and tears came down his face. He was so choked up, he couldn't speak, so he nodded. Maria and Gerald looked at their son. "Is that okay?"

Shadow thought about it. Then he smiled and nodded. "Why, though?"

"He hasn't had parents. We thought it would be nice to show him what it's like. Especially if he's going to be staying here."

Sonic continued to sob and nodded. "Thank you so much," he said, wiping away his tears.

Maria gave him another smile and hugged him. "You're welcome."

The blue merhog smiled. He finally had a family.

"I guess I can call you 'brother' now," he told Shadow.

"Yeah... I'll still call you Sonic, though."

"Same here, Shads."

Shadow chuckled, and the two flexed their tails and swam into the palace. Shadow gave Sonic another smile as they went through the palace. "What do you want to do now?"

Sonic shrugged. He went into his room as his brother followed him.

"Since I'm part of the family, I'm now a prince, right?" Sonic asked.

His brother nodded. "Do I need to teach you how to be a proper prince?"

Shadow sighed. He didn't have any idea where to start. He would have to ask his parents about it later. "I suppose so."

Sonic smiled. "So, you wanted to see my shapeshifting ability?"

"Did you want to do something now?"

"Sure. I can transform into anything."

Shadow's eyes widened. "Can you turn into this palace?"

Sonic nodded. They went outside and saw a large clearing for him to transform. Sonic looked back at the palace and looked back at Shadow. "Want me to turn into that?"

Shadow nodded; it would be interesting to see. The blue merhog sighed, then closed his eyes and began to transform. Shadow watched as the other merhog started changing in appearance. His fins grew out, extending along the ocean floor as the rest of him grew to match them. Everything turned to stone after he gave Shadow a reassuring smile. The stone body shifted and altered as Shadow watched in amazement. Towers topped with swirling shells carved themselves and moved out from the main form. Curved walkways did the same, lifting from the ground as more stone built the pillars to support them. At the sides of the forming main door developed two more towers, each with a giant clam shell on top. Most of the walls formed within the palace, The outside mostly being made up of decorative arches and pillars. By the time it was done, not a single trace of Sonic's form remained.


	4. Shapeshifting

Chapter 4: Shapeshifting

Shadow hesitantly moved inside the palace to see just how well the transformation had done. He was amazed at it. A smile formed on his face; this new palace was incredible. He wouldn't mind if Sonic stayed in this form permanently; then he could have his own place to live as well as be with Sonic. Shadow swam out of the palace and Sonic changed back.

"What do you think?" Sonic asked.

"That's pretty cool," Shadow said. "Can you turn into anything else?"

Sonic nodded. "We're underwater, so it would have to be an underwater creature."

Shadow thought about it for a few minutes. "How about a...starfish?"

Sonic nodded. "Alright," he said, and began to transform.

Sonic's tail split into two as he concentrated on Shadow's request, causing him to wince. The sudden urge to lay on the ground came over him, so he did it. Instantly, all of his quills retracted and he shouted. That hurt every time it happened. Sonic shuddered as he felt his skeleton changing to that of a starfish. Small ridges rose all over the front of his body as it also changed shape. Soon, he had five long arms coming off a small body. On the backside, suction cups covered everything and stuck to the ground. The starfish then shrank to the size of a normal one.

Shadow picked it up, looking at it. "That's cool," he said.

He set the starfish down where it lay on the ground. It would stay like that for a while. Shadow looked around before sitting next to the starfish. There wasn't anything else he wanted to do now. He yawned and soon fell asleep. When he finally woke, Sonic was sitting next to him with a smile on his face.

"You're in your normal form," Shadow said, smiling. "I enjoyed seeing your transformations."

Sonic nodded. "Thanks."

Shadow smiled, and they swam back to the palace.

"So, what time is it, exactly?" Sonic asked.

"It's...around nine o' clock," the prince said. They swam back to their room and looked around. "Is there anything you want to do?"

Sonic thought about it. He wanted to be a proper prince like Shadow. "I want to be a proper prince. Could you start teaching me?"

Shadow smiled. "Of course," he said. "What would you like to know?"

"Is there some way I'm supposed to act around certain people or anything?"

"Yes. Act dignified and humble around your subjects."

The blue merhog nodded. "Anything else?"

"Respect other authority figures. Mom and Dad could tell you more about how to act around those if you ever need to, though."

"Okay, I'll do that. Thanks."

Shadow smiled. "Is there anything else you want to ask about being a prince?"

Sonic thought about it. "What's it like?"

"That depends. Sometimes, it's hard. Other times, it's the easiest life can get. In my opinion, anyway."

Sonic nodded. A smile came across his face. "Alright," he said. "I'll do my best."

The other merhog smiled as well. He sighed and saw his parents come in. "We heard you finally returned, and wanted to know how you were doing," Maria said.

"We're doing fine," Sonic said. "Shadow just wanted to see my shapeshifting powers."

"You can transform at will?" Gerald asked. "That's quite impressive."

Sonic smiled and nodded. The king and queen left, and Shadow looked at him. "What should we do now?" The prince asked.

Sonic thought about it and looked at Shadow. "Shall we go to the surface again?"

"And do what?"

"Just look around."

Shadow thought about it. Then he smiled. There was actually a place not far from the palace that he wanted to show Sonic. "There's actually a place I want to show you." Shadow grabbed his hand. "Come on."

Sonic nodded and followed him. A few minutes later, Sonic and Shadow arrived at the entrance to a cave. Shadow looked at Sonic and gave him a smile. "You said you like adventures, right?"

"I do," Sonic said. "Do you have one in mind?"

"I've been wanting to explore these caves, but I didn't really want to do it alone. You up for it?"

"Sure." Shadow chuckled and swam inside, flexing his tail at a great speed. Sonic smiled and followed him. "So, where do these caves lead?"

"I have no idea, to be honest. That's part of what I want to find out."

Sonic nodded and swam after him. The two navigated the caves for hours until they came to a large cavern with treasure. Shadow's eyes widened as he looked around the room.

"This is...amazing," he said, looking at Sonic. "Who could have put all this here?"

"Maybe some long ago king."

Shadow nodded; that made since. "What should we do with it?"

"You could always bring it back to the palace," Sonic said. "Unless you want to keep it our secret."

The merhog prince thought about it. Then a smirk came to his face and he nodded.

"We'll leave it here, then. No one else has to know about it."

"Wanna go for a ride?" Sonic asked. "I could change into something, and we can explore that way. It'll be fun."

Shadow nodded. "Sure," he said. "What will you turn into?"

"A whale of some kind. What do you think?"

"Sure. How about a killer whale or a dolphin?"

Sonic nodded and began concentrating. His face extended outward, thinning out as his teeth also changed. Sonic blinked before grimacing in pain. The structure of his skeleton was changing, forcing the rest of his body to do the same. His arms went to his sides, shortening as his hands became the tip of his flippers. The dorsal fin on his tail moved up onto his back as both his body and tail became covered in the gray skin dolphins have. The quills on the back of his head flattened onto his body as a blowhole opened in the top of his head. Sonic looked at Shadow expectantly.

Shadow chuckled and got on the dolphin. It chirped and then flexed its tail, swimming out into the ocean.


	5. Spending Time As Dolphins

Chapter 5: Spending Time As Dolphins

Shadow lightly put his hands on its dorsal fin so he wouldn't fall off and smiled. Like Sonic had said, this was fun. The dolphin swam up to the surface. It jumped before diving into the water and doing so again. It did this for a while before going back into the depths and doing tricks. Shadow smiled; he was enjoying riding on its back.

"This is really fun," he told it.

The dolphin chirped once again. Shadow smiled as he let go of its fin and swam beside it. In a few minutes, the two of them were doing tricks side by side. Shadow smiled. This dolphin was amazing; it was really playful and also cocky. But what did Shadow expect; it was Sonic, after all. He looked around and then spoke to it.

"Shall we head back?" He asked it. The dolphin nodded and Shadow held its dorsal fin again. They soon reached the palace but the dolphin didn't change back; it wanted to say in this form. Shadow patted the front of his snout and smiled. "If you're going to stay like this, I'll make sure I take good care of you."The dolphin nodded and chirped. It swam around for a while before looking at Shadow. The prince looked at it and a smile appeared on his face. "What is it?" he asked.

The dolphin said nothing. It flexed its tail and then swam into the palace. Shadow smiled and followed it as they came to their room. Shadow almost laughed when the dolphin got in bed and looked at him again. Swimming over, he got in bed next to the dolphin.

"Good night," he said.

The dolphin nodded. It looked around and frowned; the bed was too small for it. It swam off and fell asleep in front of the palace.

The next day, Shadow looked around and noticed that the dolphin wasn't in his room. Worried, he looked around the palace before finally finding it sleeping out front. He smiled and saw it waking up.

"You okay?" He asked it. The dolphin looked over at him and chirped. Swimming over, it nuzzled him. Shadow chuckled and patted its snout. "You're a cool dolphin, Sonic," he told it. "How come you want to stay like that? I don't mind; I'm just wondering." The dolphin thought, but couldn't come up with a good way to communicate its reason to him. Instead, it just nuzzled him again and swam around him. The merhog prince smiled. "Can you give me shapeshifting powers as well?" he asked it.

The dolphin nodded. It concentrated a few minutes before giving him the powers.

Shadow groaned in pain as he felt something change within him. He smiled and turned into a dolphin as well. The other dolphin looked at Shadow and nuzzled him happily as it swam. Shadow nuzzled it back, chirping in happiness.

_So,_ he asked through telepathy, wondering if it would hear him. _Why have you decided to stay like this?_

_I like it._

Shadow nodded. _Can you change back, or have you made the transformation permanent?_

The dolphin smiled, and then turned back into Sonic. "Do you mind if I make one of my forms permanent?"

Shadow changed back as well. "Only if it prevents me from being with you."

"I'm pretty sure it won't," Sonic said. "You can shapeshift now too. But...what do you mean by you being with me?"

"I like spending time with you," Shadow said.

Sonic smiled, flexing his tail. "Same here," he said. "I enjoy being your brother."

Shadow smiled back. "What do you want to do today?" Sonic smiled and changed back into a dolphin. It chirped a little and swam up to Shadow, who smiled and got on its back. "Let's go," Shadow told the dolphin.

It nodded and swam off. As it swam, Shadow began to think about how he had met Sonic. He was starting to have feelings for the blue merhog, but wondered if Sonic was feeling the same. He would ask his brother later. The dolphin continued to swim and flexed its tail, moving faster in the water until hey came to the underground cave. Soon, they came to the treasure chamber. Shadow turned into a dolphin, looking at the other. It chirped in happiness. The two dolphins played in the treasure chamber for a while before leaving to explore the caves more. Shadow smiled; he had to admit, this form was fun. No wonder Sonic didn't want to change back. He looked at the other and saw it swimming beside him, chattering happily. He then heard its voice in his head.

_We could get lost down here if we aren't careful._

_I know,_ he told it. _Let's head back._

_Right now? You're sure?_

_If you want to._

_I'm fine with it. Let's go._

The two dolphins swam out of the cave and headed back to the palace. Shadow saw that the other dolphin was swimming pretty fast. He caught up to it and they stopped at the palace.

Shadow looked at Sonic. _Are we going inside for now?_

The dolphin nodded its head. It flexed its tail and swam inside the palace. Shadow smiled and followed it. _I'm getting hungry. Maybe we should change back and get some food._

The dolphin swam out of the palace to find some food to eat. Shadow smiled and turned back to normal, following it. They came upon some fish and seaweed. Shadow ate the seaweed but saw the dolphin eat the fish. He sighed and looked at it.

"You don't mind eating like that?"

It shook its head.

"All right." Shadow got back to his seaweed.

When they finished eating, the merhog and the dolphin swam back to the palace. Shadow looked at the mammal and smiled. It was a neat creature. Shadow pet a hand along its side as he sighed.

The dolphin chirped, nuzzling him. He blushed. "I don't mind if you do end up making this form permanent eventually," he said. "You can even make your palace form permanent. I wouldn't care."

It nodded, nuzzling him again. Shadow nuzzled the dolphin back. He looked at it and smiled. "What shall we do now?" He asked it.

The dolphin looked around and chirped again. All it wanted to do was play. Shadow chuckled. He smiled and watched it do so, then went back to the palace.


	6. Tragedy Strikes

Chapter 6: Tragedy Strikes

A few months passed, and Shadow and Sonic were living happily in the palace. Shadow had taught Sonic to be a good merhog prince, and Sonic was happy with his new life. The two were currently swimming in the ocean with Sonic in his dolphin form. After a few hours, Shadow sighed. He watched the dolphin swim deeper into the ocean and swam after it. The prince grabbed its dorsal fin and rode along. After a while, the two stopped. Shadow looked around, starting to get worried. Something didn't feel right. The dolphin let out a few clicks as it sensed something. Suddenly a great white shark came out of nowhere and attacked.

Shadow moved away from the shark, looking over at the dolphin. He was in no way equipped to fight a shark, not unless he could think of another form to take. He looked to the dolphin and saw that it was fighting back. The prince smirked and thought of a form to take that would defeat the shark. maybe he could become a shark also. He closed his eyes and began to transform into a great while shark.

Shadow grew in size, grimacing as the fins at the end of his tail twisted 180 degrees. All of his teeth got sharper and pointed, mouth growing in size. Shadow whimpered slightly as he felt his face extending, nose coming to a point at the end. Two nostrils opened on the under curve of his face. The way Shadow's body angled and connected together also changed, more or less becoming a straight line. The quills on the back of his head moved down, changing into a dorsal fin at the top curve of his back. Long flippers took the place of his arms as his eyes changed location on his face and the rest of him finished transforming. The skeleton's restructuring was painful, as he had expected. Shadow shook himself and looked at Sonic before swimming to help him.

The dolphin clicked rapidly as it noticed the two sharks. The shark that was Shadow looked at the other. It lunged forwards, attacking the enemy one, using its sharp teeth to bite into the enemy shark's hide. The dolphin moved away as blood started swirling into the water, more coming as the shark twisted to attack back. It watched the shark, trying to find an opening where it could help.

The other shark was attacking the enemy one more ferociously; it was biting into the enemy's flesh, tearing away as its razor-sharp teeth drew blood. The dolphin knew that the shark that was Shadow could handle this by itself. Soon, it was proven right as the enemy shark started floating to the surface, dead. Shadow turned to Sonic in triumph.

The dolphin's eyes widened as it saw the bloodlust in the shark's eyes. The shark growled as it advanced towards the dolphin; the scent of blood had driven it mad. An instinctual fear rose inside the dolphin and the mammal swam away; the shark kicking its tail and following its prey. The dolphin looked back at the shark, swimming as fast as it could. The shark growled more. It opened its mouth and bit down on the dolphin's skin. The dolphin tried to move away, only making the damage worse. The shark used its jaws to tear at the dolphin's flesh, soaking the water in blood.

_Shadow!_ The dolphin that was Sonic shouted telepathically as the shark continued to injure it. _Stop this!_

The shark paused, recognizing Sonic's voice. Recognition flickered in its eyes and then became red again as it attacked Sonic even more.

Sonic tried to pull himself away from Shadow. The shark didn't let go, however. It continued to attack the dolphin as blood poured from its wounds. The dolphin was barely alive and didn't know if it could last much longer. Sonic tried to hold on but couldn't. Within the next minute, he died. The shark looked at its prey, wondering what to do. The dolphin turned back into Sonic, and Shadow remembered what he did. Shadow changed back into himself as well, tears instantly forming in his eyes. Wrapping his arms around him, Shadow pulled Sonic close to him, starting to cry.

"Sonic...oh, God, what have I done? Please, come back..."

"I can help with that," a voice said.

Shadow spun around, still holding Sonic, to see a sea dragon.

"Who...who are you?" Shadow asked.

The sea dragon smirked. "Mephiles."


	7. The Deal

Chapter 7: The Deal

"What do you want with me, Mephiles?"

"You're upset over someone you care for dying, and I just want to help the prince."

Shadow thought about it and nodded. "I'm listening."

"I can send you back in time, and you can stop yourself from killing Sonic. Then, he'll be alive and everything will continue on from there."

"I'll be in my past body?"

Mephiles nodded. "There will be a price to pay, however..."

"What price?" Shadow didn't like the sound of that.

Mephiles grinned evilly. "You shall become a hedgehog and live on the surface. I will care for Sonic."

"What?" Shadow shouted. "But that doesn't help me at all! I want him back so I can be with him!"

"And you will...in time," Mephiles told him. "I see you care deeply for Sonic, and love him. Therefore, my offer is this: if you learn to love someone other than him and live on the surface as a hedgehog, I shall give him back. If not...he is mine forever...literally."

Shadow was confused about this but Mephiles cast a spell, making Shadow immortal. "What did you do?" Shadow looked at himself as he felt some strange sensation settle over him.

"I have made you immortal," Mephiles said. "You shall spend eternity on Earth, searching for the one you love...but that person will not be Sonic."

Shadow hesitated and then nodded. "I'll do it." After a moment, something occurred to him. "But why would-"

Before he could finish his question, Mephiles sent him back in time. He found himself as a shark, swimming towards Sonic. Unfortunately, the same thing happened but this time Sonic was unconscious, and not dead, which he was grateful for.

"You have done your deed," Mephiles said, appearing in front of him. "Now pay the price."

He shot a bolt of magic towards Shadow, who vanished and appeared on the beach. He screamed in pain as he felt his lower body transform into legs. Looking down, Shadow was confused by what he saw. He recognized it, of course. They were on some of the statues he'd found before. But it was different to see them connected to his body. Moving a hand, Shadow touched one of his thighs. His eyes widened and he began to walk. It was hard at first but he eventually got used to it. Sighing, he began to walk into the city and looked around.

People were everywhere, walking around and talking. Shadow's eyes widened at the sight of the buildings. They were incredible. He smiled and looked around some more. Shadow had to find a place to live. He walked further into the city and soon found a house for sale. Unfortunately, Shadow didn't have any money, and he didn't know what he would be able to do for any. He sighed; Shadow had to get a job to get money. A few minutes later, he saw a fox with two tails go inside a house. Shadow smiled; perhaps he could move in with him until he found his own place. He recognized the fox from Sonic telling him who he was, after all. Shadow knocked on the door and it opened.

"Hi," Tails said after opening it. "Who are you?"

"My name is Shadow. Are you Tails? I recognize you from what Sonic told me."

"I am," Tails said. He smiled. "You're one of Sonic's friends? He never mentioned you before."

"I only recently met him."

Tails nodded. "He's a great person. I wonder how he's doing as a merhog...he must be having fun. The past few months have been kind of lonely without him."

Shadow thought of telling Tails that he met Sonic when he was a merhog, but decided against it. Instead, he smiled and thought of something else to say. "I could keep you company, if you'd like. I need somewhere to stay until I can afford a house on my own, anyway." Shadow just hoped he wasn't being too abrupt.

The two-tailed fox thought about it for a few moments. Finally, he nodded. "Sure, that would be fine. I take it you've recently moved to Station Square?"

Shadow nodded and walked inside the house, looking around. "This is a nice house," he said.

"Thanks," Tails said. "Take a look around. If you need me, I'll be in my lab working on some inventions."

Shadow nodded and continued looking around the house in curiosity. He sighed, thinking abut what Mephiles told him. Shadow sat on the couch and thought of Sonic. How was he supposed to fall in love with someone else? He sighed, putting his head in his hands. Shadow just had to find someone that fit him. No doubt it would take a long time, but now, he had all the time in the world. With a sigh, Shadow stood again. He might as well finish figuring out where all the rooms were.


	8. A New Life

Chapter 8: A New Life

Once he did, the hedgehog walked down into Tails' lab. He looked around, intrigued. Tails saw him. "Find everything all right?"

"Yes...this is your lab? It's amazing."

Tails smiled. "Thanks. I usually make inventions and I'm a pretty good mechanic also. Sonic also has a plane, the Tornado, but lets me use it."

"You make all these yourself?"

"Yeah, I do." Shadow smiled and nodded. Tails sighed and walked upstairs, followed by Shadow. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Tails asked him.

"I am hungry," Shadow said. "What do you have?"

Tails looked through the fridge. "I have sandwiches, chili dogs...Sonic always liked those...pizza..."

Shadow thought it over as Tails continued listing things. He doubted the fox would have anything he was used to eating. Now that he was no longer a merhog, he would have to eat what land people had. Finally, he decided on the chili-dog. Tails gave it to him and he began to eat. It was spicy, but tasted pretty good.

"This is pretty good," he said.

"Thanks," Tails said. He smiled. After Shadow had finished eating, he put his plate in the dishwasher and looked at Tails.

"Is there anything you want to do?" The fox asked him.

"I should find a job. But I'm not sure where to even start looking."

"I did hear that a few restaurants are looking for waiters," Tails said. "That's where people eat and waiters serve their food. You can find some in the city."

Shadow nodded. "What do I do when I find one?"

"Apply for the job," Tails said. "The employees there will tell you what to do."

Shadow nodded and left the house. Looking around, he wandered the city until he found one he thought looked interesting. With a smile, he walked inside.

"May I help you?" An employee asked as he saw Shadow.

"I'm looking for a job, and I was wondering how I would go about applying."

The employee handed him a form. "Fill this out, and we'll get back to you."

Shadow nodded and did so. After handing it back to the employee, he left and returned to Tails's house.

"How'd it go?" Tails asked when he returned.

"All right. One of the employees had me fill out a form and told me they would get back to me."

Tails nodded. "They usually call within a day or two. Meanwhile, I'd like to get to know you better. How did you meet Sonic? Was it before he became a merhog?"

Shadow looked at the fox, wondering how he should explain himself. Since Tails was the one who had changed Sonic in the first place, surely he would understand. Shadow shook his head.

"It was after."

"Really? Why don't you tell me about it."

"I was being attacked by sharks when we first met. He swam over and saved me."

Tails smiled. "That sounds like Sonic. He's always been saving people."

Shadow smiled. "We just sort of became friends after that."

"Do you know what he's doing now?"

Shadow shook his head. "I had to leave, and now I'm not sure what he's doing."

Tails nodded. "I see. That's pretty cool. Anything else I should know about you?"

Shadow thought about it. "I was a prince."

"A...a...prince?" Tails asked, shocked. "That's amazing!" Then he frowned. "You say 'was'. What happened?"

"I...I became this, and had to live up here on the land."

Now Tails was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Shadow took a breath. "I was a merhog prince."

Tails' eyes widened. "You are...were...a merhog? That's amazing, Shadow! How did you come to be like this?"

"Someone by the name of Mephiles." The expression Tails had was all he needed to know he had to elaborate. "We were out in the open ocean, and a shark attacked us. I changed into the same kind of shark and attacked it. I don't know what happened to me, bloodlust or something, but I attacked Sonic afterward. I... killed him, and Mephiles told me he could bring Sonic back for me." Shadow shook his head. "I accepted his offer, and saved Sonic. But the price I had to pay for it was turning into this form and living up here. I can't see Sonic again unless certain conditions are met."

"What conditions?"

"I have to fall in love with someone else."

Tails' eyes widened. Then he smiled. "I wish you luck," he said. "You'll get used to living here, I'm sure of it. How long do you have?"

Shadow hesitated and gulped. He looked at Tails. "Eternity..." Shadow's tone was hesitant, unsure of whether or not Tails would believe him.

The fox gasped. "You're immortal?"

The former merhog nodded and looked away. "Mephiles made sure of it."

Tails sighed, then shook his head. "He sounds like an evil person. There's not much I can do for you except help you get used to this place, I guess. Feel free to stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks, Tails."

"You're welcome, Shadow."

Shadow smiled and stood up. He sighed and went upstairs to his room, then closed the door and fell on the bed. As he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Mephiles and Sonic.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cave deep in the ocean, Mephiles had put Sonic in a bed, waiting for the merhog to wake. The sea dragon chuckled; his plan was working. Soon, the merhog woke, groaning. He looked around and saw Mephiles.

"Who're you? Where am I?" he asked.

"My name is Mephiles," the sea dragon said. "I saved you from a shark; it was attacking you. You are in my home."

Sonic nodded and looked around the room. "Nice home you have," he commented. Mephiles smirked. Sonic hesitated, wondering what had happened to Shadow. "What about Shadow?" he asked. "I remember him being there, and..." Sonic frowned, trying to remember just what had happened.

"Shadow is dead," Mephiles lied. "He fought the sharks, trying to protect you...but failed."

"What?" Sonic sat up as best he could. "He died? Then how am I still alive?"

"As I told you, I saved you," Mephiles said, moving towards Sonic. "You are mine now..."

The merhog hesitated, looking at Mephiles. "What...what do you mean by that? How am I...yours?"

Mephiles grinned. "If not for me, you would be dead right now. It's only proper that you repay me."

"Repay you...how?"

The sea dragon chuckled, lust in his eyes. Sonic pulled back from the sea dragon. He didn't like the look in his eyes. Mephiles looked him over, the lust in his eyes increasing. "You'll stay here with me, and help with anything I desire."

Sonic gulped. "So...I'm your...slave?"

The sea dragon nodded. "You're figuring this out quickly." Mephiles grinned. He grabbed Sonic and began to hit him. Sonic screamed in pain. "You will do anything I say without question," Mephiles growled. "If not...you know what happens. Welcome to your new life, my pet slave."

Sonic whimpered and nodded. The merhog looked at his master, fearful of what Mephiles was going to order him to do. The sea dragon chuckled and told him.

"Clean something for now. I'm sure there's something that needs it."

Sonic hesitated and nodded. He swam around the house, trying to do what his master wanted. Mephiles smirked at what his slave was doing. He saw a whip and cracked it on Sonic's back, telling him to work harder. The merhog screamed in pain. Sonic looked back at Mephiles with a whimper before trying to do what he had wanted. Mephiles chuckled, whipping Sonic again. He laughed maniacally, savoring the sweet screams of his slave. This was going to last a long time...


	9. Work

Chapter 9: Work

Meanwhile, Shadow was still in Tails' house. The hedgehog sighed and heard the phone ring, so he answered it.

"Hello? Tails' residence," he said. "May I help you?"

"Is this Shadow?" A voice asked. "This is the manager of the restaurant. We went through your application and decided to hire you. You start tomorrow morning at 8 AM."

"Really? Thank you. I'll definitely be there." He hung up and smiled, then went into Tails' lab and saw the fox. "I got the job," he said. "I start tomorrow morning."

Tails smiled. "That's great," he said. "Good luck."

Shadow nodded. "Do you need any help here today?"

Tails shook his head. "I'm fine," he said with a smile.

Shadow smiled back. "Is it all right if I just watch you, then?"

"I'm pretty busy right now," Tails said. "I'll be up soon, though."

Shadow nodded and walked upstairs. He sighed and walked outside to explore more of the surface world he was no living in. Shadow walked around the town, looking at all the places he passed. He had to admit: Station Square was an amazing place. Soon, he came to a forest and saw an island floating in the sky. Confusion instantly came onto his face. How could an island float up there? He frowned, wondering how to get up there.

"Excuse me," he said. "Do you know how to get up to that island?"

The person next to him nodded. "That's Angel Island," he said. "You'd have to use a plane to get up there. There's an echidna by the name of Knuckles who guards something called the Master Emerald."

"Thanks." Shadow looked back up at the island before running back to Tails's house.

He saw Tails sitting at the table, eating. "Find anything interesting on you walk?" The fox asked.

"Yes, I did. What do you know about Angel Island?"

Tails smiled. "My friend Knuckles the Echidna lives there," he said. "He guards the Master Emerald; it controls the Chaos Emeralds. Want to go there?"

Shadow nodded. "I'd like to see it," he said.

The fox nodded and led Shadow outside. They got into the plane and flew towards Angel Island. it took a while but they eventually got there. Shadow got out, amazed by the island.

"This is incredible." Shadow walked up to get a closer look at one of the plants. "It's a completely different place up here."

Tails smiled and watched Shadow look around. His foot hit something and he looked down. it was a Chaos Emerald. Shadow picked it up, looking at the emerald curiously, before a wave of pain hit him as the emerald glowed and send its energy into his body. He felt himself gain many powers such as super speed, teleportation, and many more.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked. "You looked like something was hurting you."

"I...I'm fine," he said, and held up the emerald. "It seems that this Chaos Emerald has given me powers."

Tails looked at him in shock. "Powers? What kind?"

"Super speed, Chaos powers...things like that."

Tails nodded. "Makes sense, I guess."

Shadow nodded. "Looks like Knuckles isn't here," he said. "Let's head back to your house." Tails nodded and got back into the plane. He looked at Shadow, who shook his head. "I'll meet you at the house," Shadow said. The hedgehog held up the emerald. "Chaos Control!" he said, and vanished in a flash of light.

Tails shook his head with a smile. Hoping Shadow's plan move had worked, he returned to the Tornado and left the island. When he got to his house, Shadow was already there. Tails chuckled and walked up to him.

"So, how do you like..." He motioned to Shadow's legs.

Shadow looked down at them. "They still feel strange at times, but I'm getting used to them."

"Do you like being a hedgehog instead of a merhog?"

Shadow thought about it. "I'm not sure yet."

Tails nodded, and they went inside. Shadow yawned and sat on the couch.

"Do you want to do anything else?" Tails asked. "I could introduce you to my friends."

"It would be nice to know someone."

Tails smiled.

"Did you want to introduce me now or later?"

"Now, if you want."

Shadow smiled. "Why not? It could be fun, at least."

Tails smiled. "Alright. I'll call them and have them come over."

"How many people are there going to be?" Shadow asked.

"Knuckles, Blaze, Rouge, and Silver."

"All right." Shadow was silent for a few moments as Tails picked up the phone. "How much should I tell them about myself?"

Tails shrugged. "Maybe that you are Sonic's friend and just moved here."

Shadow smiled and kept quiet again as Tails called his friends. Minutes later, the doorbell rang. Tails answered the door, and soon his friends were coming into the room.

"This is Shadow," Tails told them.

Each of Tails' friends introduced themselves, and Shadow made sure to find something to remember who each of them was. They talked for a while, and Shadow was enjoying their company, They were pleased to know that Sonic was doing fine last he knew, and were more than happy to explain anything he didn't quite understand.

After the left he looked at Tails. "You have good friends."

Tails nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Shadow smiled and sighed, then yawned. "Is there anything else to do?"

"I can't think of anything."

The hedgehog nodded. "Alright. Well, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day. I have to get up early tomorrow anyway."

Tails smiled and watched Shadow go upstairs. He returned to his lab a few minutes later. The next day, Shadow woke. He sighed, left Tails a note, and headed to the restaurant. Once he got there, he saw the manager.

"What do I do first?" he asked.

The manager smiled. "Set up tables first. The restaurant opens in a few hours."

Shadow nodded. He got what he needed and set up the tables. A few hours later, the restaurant was open and people came in. Shadow sighed and did his duties for the day, getting food for people and taking their orders. He found it not too difficult, though sometimes he had to pause to remember which table he was supposed to bring the food to. At least he didn't spill anything. That night, he got to Tails' house and fell on the bed, exhausted. Tails saw him.

"How was your first day at work?" He asked.

"All right. It was more tiring than I had thought."

Tails smiled. "Looks like you're getting the hang of this," he said with a smile.

Shadow nodded and sighed, then went to sleep.


	10. A Common Slave

Chapter 10: A Common Slave

Sonic looked around cautiously, hoping Mephiles didn't see him do it. His master had wanted the place completely cleaned by the time he got back, and Sonic had no idea when that would be. Seeing him looking around would give Mephiles an incentive to hit him again. He hesitated and swam around, trying to clean the place. Lifting a pot off the shelf, he began to clean the shelf. As he put it back, however, he hit something and the things on the shelf fell to the ground, smashing upon impact. Sonic nearly started crying right then. There was no way Mephiles wouldn't beat him for that. He cleaned up the mess they made, cursing his momentary clumsiness.

A few minutes later, Mephiles came in. "Sonic," he said. "I hoped you did what I asked."

The merhog hesitated. "I did, but I accidentally...knocked some things over..."

Mephiles saw the mess and growled, then began hitting his slave. "You worthless piece of shit! You can't do anything right!"

Sonic cried out and whimpered, falling away from his abusive master. "I'm sorry, Master," he whimpered.

"Sorry isn't good enough! You will be punished for this!"

Sonic whimpered again, trying to move farther away from Mephiles. He knew it would only make things worse, but that took a back seat to the need to get away from what was hurting him. The sea dragon snapped his fingers and chains appeared on Sonic's arms. Sonic looked at them, and then at his Master. He was being reduced to nothing more than a common slave.

"What are these for?" He asked.

"To remind you what your status is now," he said.

Sonic hesitated, and then nodded. "I am sorry, Master," he said. "I am but a slave, and I disobeyed you."

"That's good." Mephiles patted Sonic on the head.

The merhog whimpered slightly and bowed. "What will you have me do now?"

Mephiles looked at his bowing slave, amusement flickering in his eyes. He chuckled, lust filling in his eyes. Then he took Sonic into his room and threw him on the bed, leaning over him.

"Wh...what are you doing?" The slave asked.

"Haven't I told you not to question me?"

The merhog slave gulped and nodded. Mephiles chuckled and pressed his body against Sonic's. Sonic willed himself not to move away. The feeling of the other against him was revolting, to say the least. Instead, he trembled beneath his master. Mephiles chuckled and began. Sonic whimpered and tried to move away, screaming as he did so.

"No...master, please..."

Mephiles slapped him the moment the words left his mouth. "I'll do what I please."

Sonic continued whimpering, not daring to move unless Mephiles told him he could.

"Get up," Mephiles said. The slave did so, looking at his Master.

"Why...?"

Mephiles slapped him, and he fell to the ground. Sonic looked up from where he was on the floor to see his master frowning down at him. "Do not question me again," he said with a growl. "You serve me forever, understand?"

The slave nodded and stood up shakily, whimpering. Tears were falling down his face. Mephiles was pleased by Sonic's reaction.

"Now make the bed." Mephiles left the room.

The merhog slave nodded and did so. It wasn't easy, due to the manacles on his arms, but eventually he got it done. Sonic looked over to the door once he had it complete, fearing that his master would come in and demand something else of him. He walked out of the room, looking around. Mephiles was nowhere to be seen. A few minutes later, a bolt of magic hit him and he screamed in pain, feeling himself turn into a mermaid. Sonic gasped at her upper body and saw Mephiles, who chuckled.

"What are so surprised about?" he asked. "This will make things much easier."

Sonic gulped. She nodded and swam up to her master, awaiting more orders. Mephiles thought it over, unsure of what to have her do now. Running a hand down her chest as he thought it over, he took pleasure in the way her body reacted to him. The sea dragon grinned and nodded as an idea came to him. Leading her into the room again, he pushed her onto the bed with him on top of her. Placing his other hand on her as well, Mephiles gently caressed her.

"You have a wonderful body," he said lustfully. "I wonder..."

Sonic's eyes widened. "No...please, Master, not again! Don't..."

"It would be a shame to have a body like this before me and not do anything with it." He ignored Sonic's protests this time, not even bothering to slap her. Sonic's eyes widened. She whimpered as Mephiles began to make love to her. Once he was done, the sea dragon chuckled. "Don't worry, my slave...you'll give birth soon...I promise."

The mermaid looked at him in horror before starting to sob when it set in. Mephiles grinned evilly and left, closing and locking the door behind him. It would only be a few weeks until the mermaid gave birth. He couldn't wait to see his offspring, no matter how unwilling the mother was. The sea dragon chuckled. Everything was going according to plan...


	11. Meeting Wave

Chapter 11: Meeting Wave

Shadow was enjoying his job. The people that he worked with were great, and he enjoyed their company. He had been living in Station Square for a few months now, and the hedgehog was getting used to his new life. Shadow had also gotten the hang of his new powers too. He used them to help in any ways he could find. However, he had still not found anyone to love. Shadow kept trying to get close to people, making friends as often as he could. Nothing was working out the way he wanted it to. He sighed and shook his head. Shadow walked home from work and into his own house, sitting down and watching TV. He wondered how Sonic was doing.

"I hope Mephiles isn't treating him terribly," Shadow said.

He sighed and shook his head; there wasn't any use thinking about it. They were separated now, and there was no way of getting Sonic back. Shadow stood up and went into his room, sitting on the bed to think. He held up the Chaos Emerald in his gloved hand, looking at it.

"I should find something to distract myself with," Shadow told the emerald.

Shadow sighed, wondering if he still had his shapeshifting powers; most likely he did. Perhaps he could transform into a small bird an go for a flight. Shadow focused and soon transformed into a dove. Hopping, he looked around. The dove hopped onto the open windowsill. It chirped, and then flew off. Flying through the air, Shadow looked around. The small dove's body was much lighter than what he was used to, and he enjoyed feeling the air around him as he flew.

Flapping its wings, the dove landed on a tree in the forest and scanned the area. It was enjoying its little trip, and began chirping. Another bird, a female one, landed beside Shadow and nuzzled him. Shadow looked over at her in slight alarm and chirped again. The female dove chirped back, nuzzling Shadow again. Shadow blushed. Shifting away from her slightly, Shadow wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't really gotten this kind of attention before. Hesitantly, he nuzzled her back. The bird chirped happily, then flew away. Shadow hesitated and followed her. Chirping after her, Shadow tried to ask where they were going.

_Where are we going?_ He asked.

The female looked back at him and flew back over. _Somewhere nice._

Shadow nodded. _What is your name? And why have you taken an interest in me?_

_Wave,_ the bird said. _There's just something interesting about you. _The dove chuckled and nodded. The two flew on and landed on a branch. Shadow looked at the swallow and smiled as best he could. Wave looked at him and nodded back. _I've never really had this kind of affection before,_ she said. _You seem pretty nice._

_Well, I don't have much of a reason to be anything else. I just met you._

Wave nodded. _What's your name?_

_Shadow._

_It's nice to meet you, Shadow,_ the swallow said. She held out a wing and put it around Shadow's body. The dove blushed and looked away. Was this the person who he was meant to fall in love with? A small, common bird? He looked back at Wave after a few moments. She was definitely pretty, as far as birds went. He smiled and nodded, then looked around.

_Shall we just fly around for a while?_ The dove suggested.

_Sounds fine to me._

The black dove nodded and flew off as Wave followed him. They flew for hours, getting to know each other. Finally, it was getting dark, and wave returned to her nest as Shadow landed in it as well.

_Nice nest,_ Shadow said as he looked around.

_Thanks,_ the swallow said. _Would you mind staying here for the night? I could use the company, especially after my mate died a few weeks ago._

_I wouldn't mind. Shadow settled down in her nest once he found a good spot._

Wave smiled, then nuzzled against him and the two birds fell asleep. When they awoke the next day, Shadow stretched. He flapped his wings and looked at Wave. A smile formed across his beak and he looked around, wondering if he should head back home or stay here. Hopping to the edge of the nest, he looked back at wave. It wouldn't be polite to leave before she woke. The swallow opened her eyes, looking at Shadow. _You going somewhere?_

_I haven't decided yet._ Shadow looked back off the nest.

Wave nodded, then chirped. She spread her wings and flew off to get some food. Shadow watched her, wondering if he should follow. After a few moments of deciding, he followed her. The two birds looked at each other and landed on the ground, searching for food. They eventually found some an went back to the nest. Shadow watched Wave eat for a few moments before mimicking her.

A few minutes later, the two birds flew back to the nest. Shadow hesitated. _Wave...I have something to tell you. This isn't my normal form. I'm really a hedgehog; I'm a normal dove right now because I can shapeshift._

Wave looked at him in confusion. _Why did you turn into a dove?_

The dove shrugged. _I just wanted to do something fun for a while. Do you mind?_

_Not at all. Meeting you was nice._ The swallow shifted her position. _How long were you planning to stay as a dove?_

_I'm not really sure,_ Shadow said. _For a while, I suppose. I'm enjoying spending time with you._

_Really? That's nice to know._

Shadow smiled, chirping happily. _What shall we do today?_

_Is there anything you'd like to do?_ Wave asked. She could think of a few things, but maybe Shadow would have a more interesting idea.

_I don't know. Maybe we could fly around for a while. What did you have in mind?_

_I was thinking we could go somewhere,_ Wave said. _I'm not sure where to go exactly. Somewhere with a nice view?_

_Sure,_ Shadow said, smiling. He flapped his wings and they flew off. Shadow loved being a dove, especially the feeling of flying through the air. The two birds flew for a while before landing on a telephone pole, looking out at the city.

_So where do you live?_ Wave asked.

_My house isn't far from here,_ Shadow said, pointing towards the city with a wing.

_I've been around the city numerous times before, but nothing ever really caught my attention._

Shadow nodded._ It is a nice place._

Wave smiled. _Do you have any family or friends?_

My parents died a while ago...and I do have friends around here...Tails, Silver, Knuckles...

Wave gave him a smile. _I've seen them around the city before. They seem like great people._

_They are,_ Shadow said. He flapped his wings and chirped, then few back to the nest as Wave followed him. Shadow sighed; maybe he would fall in love with Wave after all. _Is there anything you'd like to do?_ Shadow asked Wave.

The swallow shook her head, nuzzling against Shadow's feathers. The black dove blushed and chirped happily. Wave chirped as well, still nuzzling against him. Shadow smiled and closed his eyes as he lay against Wave, then fell asleep.


	12. Giving Birth

Chapter 12: Giving Birth

At the same time, Mephiles returned to the room he had locked Sonic in. He had gone to see her a few times, of course. She had needed food, after all. Now, he heard her screams and went to help her.

"What the hell are you screaming for?" He asked angrily, ready to hit her. "Keep quiet!"

"It hurts."

"What does?"

Sonic motioned to her abdomen. She could feel the baby kicking inside her. Mephiles looked down at her abdomen. Laying a hand on it, he could feel the baby kicking as well.

"You'll give birth in another week to a month," he said, giving her a kiss.

The mermaid whimpered. "Why did you impregnate me?"

"You think I knew you would get pregnant?"

Sonic nodded hesitantly. "That's what you were planning, right?"

"Yes, I was planning on that."

The slave glared at him. Then she turned away. "You've only been using me," she said.

Mephiles grew angry and slapped her. "You forget your place," he said. "Even after you give birth, remember that you are still a slave and belong to me."

Sonic held her cheek and whimpered again. "Of course, Master." There was something else she wanted to say, but swallowed it back down instead. She was beginning to fall in love with Mephiles. Sonic didn't know why, after all; he did keep abusing her.

Mephiles looked down at her abdomen again. "You'll be fine," he said and left the room.

Sonic hesitated. She looked down at her abdomen, then rubbed it with her hand but caught sight of the manacles on her wrists, and sighed. The mermaid had to keep serving her master. Hopefully, he'd be a little more lenient after she'd given birth. She sighed and lay down, falling asleep.

Mephiles swam into Sonic's room to check on her once again. The mermaid was sleeping, laying on her bed with a hand over her abdomen. "Are you okay?" The sea dragon asked her. Sonic's eyes opened and she saw her master.

"I think so." Sonic started sitting up. "I was just trying to take a nap." Mephiles nodded, placing a hand on Sonic's abdomen. The baby was healthy; he could tell, and Sonic would be giving birth soon. "Is the baby all right?" She didn't think she actually needed him to tell her if it was or not; she hadn't really done anything at all.

"It's fine," Mephiles said. "It's been at least a few months. You'll give birth in a few days." Sonic nodded and looked at Mephiles, blushing. Mephiles raised a brow at her. "What are you blushing for?"

"I..." She looked away. "I'm sorry...it's just..."

"What?" Mephiles asked.

Sonic shifted uncomfortably. "I...never mind, Master. It isn't important."

Mephiles nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sonic hesitated and lay on her bed, flapping her tail a bit. How would her Master react if he knew that Sonic was falling for him? A small laugh came as she thought about it. As pretty as the fantasies she could dream up were, she doubted any of them would happen. Sonic looked down at her abdomen again and pet it. Even that didn't give her much reason to believe Mephiles would be anything but cruel to her. She smiled and then fell asleep.

A few days later, Sonic woke with a massive pain in her abdomen. She screamed, knowing what was happening. Mephiles came in shortly after, alarmed by her screaming. When he saw her, he grinned. It was about time she was giving birth. The mermaid groaned, pushing and panting. A few minutes later, she had given birth to a merhog/sea dragon hybrid. It was a male. Mephiles picked it up, looking at it.

The baby started crying in his hands as he looked at it. Mephiles looked back at Sonic. "You did a wonderful job," he told her.

Sonic hesitated. "Thank you, Master." Mephiles nodded and gave the baby to Sonic, who took it. Sonic smiled down at the baby. The mermaid was proud of herself for having such a beautiful baby. "What do you want to call him, Master?"

Mephiles thought about it. "Let's name him...Mephic." he saw Sonic's smile. "But be warned: you are still my slave, even after giving birth. Understand?"

Sonic hesitated, and then nodded. "What about Mephic? Is he to be a slave also?"

"We shall see."

The mermaid gulped and nodded hesitantly. "Very well, Master."

Mephiles stood there and watched the two of them for a few minutes before leaving the room. Sonic smiled at her son, and began to breast-feed him. After Mephic had his fill, he laughed happily. Sonic laughed as well. She was going to enjoy being a mother, even if it wouldn't change how Mephiles treated her. The merhog/sea dragon hybrid baby reached towards her, and Sonic picked him up. She looked at him and a smile formed on her face. Sonic looked at the manacles on her wrists and sighed.

"I hope he doesn't do this to you as well," she told her son.

The baby yawned and fell asleep on her lap.


	13. Back to Work

Chapter 13: Back to Work

Sonic smiled down at him and looked back up at the door, half expecting to see Mephiles coming in. Or hearing him yelling for her.

A few minutes later, Mephiles came in. "You've had time with your baby, now get back to work!" He yelled. "I gave you a few months off because of this, but now it's time for you to work again."

He took Mephic and dragged Sonic out of bed. She whimpered in pain and nodded. "Of course, Master. What do you want done first?"

"First, make the bed. Then you can clean the palace and scrub the floor."

Sonic nodded and started making the bed. She heard the crack of a whip and felt a sting across her back, then yelled in pain and did as her Master asked. When she swam out of the room, Sonic bumped into a shelf and it toppled to the ground as everything on it shattered.

"Not again," Sonic whimpered. She moved quickly to clean it up, flinching when she heard Mephiles come into the room.

"What the hell happened here?" He yelled. He growled, and whipped her. She screamed in pain as blood ran down her back and wounds appeared.

"I..." Sonic tried to talk through the pain, switching to crying out with each hit instead. At the sound of Sonic's screaming, Mephic started crying.

Mephiles stopped and looked at his son. Sonic looked back at Mephiles, sniffling. The baby's crying made her want to rush to him, but Mephiles wouldn't allow her to do anything but clean up.

"I'll take care of him," he said. "Get back to work...and don't screw anything else up. I'm not through with you yet, slave."

Mephiles went to the baby as Sonic got back to her work. Cleaning up the mess her clumsiness had made was painful with all the open wounds on her back. After she did that, she bent down and began to scrub the floors. But as soon as she did, her back gave out and she screamed in pain. Whimpering, Sonic pushed herself up as soon as she could. Mephiles hadn't come in, which she took to mean he was ignoring her. She stood up and flinched in pain; her back was bothering her a lot. Sonic considered taking a break but shook her head; that would only give Mephiles the incentive to hit her more. Trying not to cry out with each movement, Sonic looked for another way to clean the mess. When she didn't find one, she whimpered.

"Damn it," she muttered. The mermaid swam around and saw Mephiles. The sea dragon looked at her.

"Did you clean that mess yet?"

"No, I...I can't find anything to clean it up with. Plus, my back is aching badly."

Mephiles growled and grabbed the whip. He didn't want excuses. Sonic had shapeshifting powers; she could turn herself into something that could clean the mess.

Sonic backed away the moment he grabbed the whip. "Please... don't, Master. I'll do it right away."

"You better," the sea dragon said as he turned back to his son.

Sonic went back to the mess, then closed her eyes and began to transform into a vacuum cleaner. All over Sonic, everything changed to plastic. The change spread to the insides of her body as well, hardening everything and stopping her organs. At the bottom of her tail, the plastic bent forward. Two small wheels formed on the back of them, molding back into the plastic as the body decided it didn't need wheels underwater. Small writing appeared over the body. The writing on the topside of the fins explained how to operate it as the label, warnings, and anything else needed wrote themselves onto the main body. Wires and tubes started taking the place of everything inside her body. Some wires had to change where and how they connected, looping around each other. Holes and slots dug out of the plastic shape, connecting to the tubes inside. All of her upper organs molded into one, which would have caused her pain had she not 'died' at the beginning. This single form morphed, thinning so it was long, cylindrical, and divided into three sections. Holes pierced into the middle section, covering every inch of space it had to offer. In front of the three became transparent as the body around it altered shape. Air filled the plastic form, expanding it as far as it would go to form the outer casing. More air went to different sections to ensure the vacuum shape. Needing a light, one formed on the lower edge of the cylindrical body, just below the vents that were in the process of cutting themselves out. A long, thin rod formed at the bend, holding the two pieces together as they carved into separate pieces. Screws screwed themselves in to finish off holding it together. None of the extra pieces formed, not needed for the task Sonic was going to be doing.

The vacuum turned itself on and began cleaning up the mess. It vacuumed the entire house, making sure everything was clean. Once it did, the vacuum wheeled itself into the closet and turned off, knowing it would be used again. Mephiles was impressed by how clean Sonic had made the house, swimming around it with Mephic. He saw the vacuum and smiled, then closed the closet door. It would stay there if he ever needed to use it. The sea dragon looked at his son and smiled. Mephic laughed, reaching up toward Mephiles' face. Mephiles smiled and took his son, patting him on the back. The sea dragon looked around, and then swam off to his room to care for his son.


	14. Someone to Love

Chapter 14: Someone to Love

Wave watched Shadow change back into his normal form, curious as to what he was doing. When they had woken that morning, he had told her that there was something he wanted to show her. The swallow nodded and followed him. Over the past few weeks, Shadow had been falling in love with Wave. He ran to Tails' house and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Shadow," Tails said. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could make me an invention."

"Sure," he said. "What kind of invention?"

"I was hoping you could change Wave into an anthro."

Tails looked confused, and then noticed a swallow fly out from behind Shadow. She chirped happily.

"Why do you want me to make an inven...oh." Tails thought about it. "I should be able to do it."

"Thanks," Shadow said. "How long will it take?"

"A few days, I think."

Shadow nodded, then turned back into a bird and flew off with Wave. Tails smiled as he watched them leave. Perhaps Shadow had finally found the person he'd been looking for. Tails went back inside and started working on the blueprints for his invention.

Wave and Shadow got back to the nest and looked at each other fondly. _That's a nice thing you did for me, _she told him.

_I wasn't sure if I wanted to at first._

Wave smiled, then nuzzled him. _I don't mind becoming a...anthro...but I'd think it would be better if we stayed the way we are now, as normal birds._

Shadow thought about it and nodded, nuzzling her as well. _What about Tails? I already asked him to make something for me._

_You could say you've changed your mind._

The black dove smiled, putting a wing over Wave. _All right. I'll go do that. He might make it anyway though._

Wave nodded and watched Shadow fly away. Once he got to Tails', he turned back to normal.

"Oh, it's you again," Tails said as he opened the door. "What do you want now?"

"I changed my mind. We'll just stay as normal birds."

Tails' eyes widened. "Alright," he said. "I'll make the invention anyway so the idea doesn't go to waste. May I ask why you want to stay as a normal dove?"

"I'm in love with Wave, and I want to be with her."

"Of course," the fox said with a smirk, and nodded. "Alright, Shadow. I wish you and Wave the best. Will it be permanent, or not?"

"I don't know." After thinking, Shadow shook his head. "If I truly am immortal, I'm going to live long past her. It wouldn't be smart to get myself stuck as a dove."

Tails nodded. Then Shadow closed his eyes and began to transform into a dove. A dull ache filled his form in seconds, even the snapping of bones not bothering him in the slightest. Shadow shuddered at the sensations covering him when the feathers sprouted, forcing his fur and quills away. Moving his arms back as best as he could, Shadow waited for the wings to take their place. The way Shadow was standing didn't have to change, but he still felt his spine shifting to change how his back was curved. Looking down, Shadow watched his torso expand. It was a sight he'd never tire of. The curve of his stomach was son lost to his sight and he looked at Tails with a smile. Tails blinked a few times at the half-transformed creature. It was certainly a strange sight. Shadow went to say something, gasping instead when pain shot through his face. This was the part he hated most. Hardening, his mouth formed into a beak. The upper half of his face changed afterward. Red eyes stayed that shade, moving more onto the sides of his face as they shrank. Flattening ears weren't comfortable, especially when they fused with his head. The last thing to change was his legs, as he had been expecting. The way they connected to his body had already been altered, but now the actual appearance was changing. Feather covered the fatter thighs, stopping abruptly halfway down. From there, the legs looked like nothing more than bone. Bird's feet took the place of the feet he had before the entire section turned pink in color. Thighs shrinking, Shadow found himself becoming shorter by a good few inches. All the inner changes happened at once, causing massive pain to break out across him. Shadow chirped loudly but was unable to do anything farther until he had fully shrank down to a normal sized dove. He looked up at Tails, chirping again. Tails watched this time, amazed at the process. Soon, Shadow was back as a dove, looking up at him. Tails' eyes widened and he smiled, then watched the dove flap its wings. It rose into the air and flew back to its nest in the forest.

Shadow landed in front of Wave. _I told him._

_That's great,_ Wave said, chirping happily. She looked at the black dove and saw that it was blushing. _What?_ She asked it.

_I..._ Shadow looked away, embarrassed. The words were there, he just couldn't get them to come out. The dove hesitated and looked at Wave. _I...love you, Wave._

Wave blinked, pulling back as she blushed. _Really?_ She moved back toward him, nuzzling against his feathers. _I love you too._

_Would you...like to be my mate? _Wave nodded. Shadow nuzzled against her in happiness. The two birds chirped, and began to mate. When they were done, Shadow looked at Wave. _Thanks for that,_ he said. _You'll give birth soon?_

Wave nodded. _I should._

Shadow smiled, nuzzling his mate. _How long until you do?_

_In about a week._

Wave nodded and got comfortable in the nest. The dove smiled, and fell asleep as well. He had finally found someone to love. A week later, Wave had laid two eggs. Shadow smiled at her, chirping happily. _They're wonderful,_ he said. _When will they hatch?_

_Before the month's over, _Wave said.

The dove flapped its wings and nuzzled its mate. _That's great,_ it told Wave.

_I think so too._ Wave nuzzled him back and looked at the eggs.

The two birds looked at the eggs and smiled, then fell asleep, looking forwards to when they would hatch.


	15. Love of the Ocean

Chapter 15: Love of the Ocean

Mephiles looked over at Mephic when the baby started crying. Swimming over, he picked him up and looked at him. Mephic was hungry. Mephiles sighed and looked around; he needed breast milk since he wasn't old enough to eat food yet. Swimming over to the closet, he opened it and saw the vacuum. It was sitting there, waiting to be used.

"Can you change back to normal?" He tapped the vacuum as he asked.

The vacuum began to revert into Sonic, and Mephiles watched in fascination as it did so. The handle of the vacuum cleaner split into six pieces, each growing longer. As they did so, the rest of Sonic's face began forming from the vacuum. Triangular ears came up from the top of her head, the rest rounding out the overall shape. Next to form were her eyes. They were closed, eyelashes forming on the bottom where they brushed against her cheeks. Her thin black nose came out next, pointing off her face at an angle. The mouth area formed on the lower half of her face, color changing to look like her skin. Arms broke free from the rest of the vacuum with loud cracking. Hands formed at the end of each one, five fingers breaking apart from each other. Mephiles watched as her breasts formed, unable to take his eyes from them and watch the rest of the transformation. The bottom of the vacuum moved to point down at the floor, shifting into her fins. Her tail connected to it, adding curves to the shape the vacuum was starting to take. The inner workings of the vacuum had to change as well, giving her a skeleton before anything else. Every one of her organs returned, heart beginning to pump blood again as soon as it was ready. Opening her eyes, Sonic blinked at Mephiles a few times. The hard exterior of the previous form softened into the skin she was supposed to have, blue fur quickly growing where it belonged.

"Thanks," she said, taking Mephic. "I'll go back to that form soon, Master." Mephiles nodded and turned away so that Sonic could feed her son. Mephic was soon done eating, yawning in his mother's arms. Sonic smiled. "He needs to sleep," she told her Master. "Do you want me to do anything?"

Mephiles shook his head. "Go back to being a vacuum."

Sonic nodded and turned back into a vacuum. Mephiles chuckled and put it back inside the closet, then yawned as well and went to take his own nap. When he woke, Mephic was crying.

"Again?" he grumbled. Mephiles picked him up and looked at him. Mephic looked at his father and stopped crying instantly. he giggled and reached for Mephiles, who felt a smile come across his face. "That's a lot of fuss over wanting to see me," Mephiles chuckled.

Mephic lay his head on his father's shoulder and closed his eyes. The sea dragon smiled and swam back into the room. He opened the closet door and looked at the vacuum, wondering if he should have it turn back into Sonic, or use it. Looking down at Mephic, he wished he could ask his opinion. Mephiles reached into the closet and pulled the vacuum out. He then set his son down on the bed and turned the vacuum on, rolling it out into the hallway. Once Mephiles had finished vacuuming the house, he returned to the closet. The sea dragon looked at the vacuum for a few minutes, then put it back inside. He wanted to spend some time alone with his son and not have Sonic in the way. Once he shut the door, Mephiles returned to his son and picked him up.

"It's just going to be you and me," he said, chuckling. Mephic smiled and clapped his hands happily.

Mephiles chuckled again. He smiled, happy that Sonic had given birth to him. He didn't want to mention it, but he was falling for Sonic as well. The sea dragon sighed and lay on the bed. The vacuum cleaner that was Sonic sat in the closet. It wasn't sure if it wanted to change back or not, but knowing Mephiles, he wanted it to stay that way for a while. Ignoring what it knew Mephiles would want, the vacuum turned back into Sonic. The merhog opened the door a crack and looked out. Sonic smiled as she saw her baby lying on the bed with his father. A few minutes later, the closet door opened and Mephiles glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"I...I wanted to see our...my baby again." Sonic moved farther into the closet, shrinking against everything else in there.

Mephiles walked into the closed, grabbing his whip. "You are not to see him unless I say so!" he yelled, and began to hit Sonic. She screamed in pain. "Besides, I gave you orders to stay as a vacuum for a while and you've disobeyed me!"

He whipped her again, harder this time. Sonic sobbed and looked at her Master. "Please stop hitting me Master," Sonic cried. Mephiles growled and ignored her begging, continuing to whip her.

"Why should I?" He asked. "You deserve some punishment!"

Mephiles whipped her again. Blood was running down her back and some of her spinal cord bones were showing.

"I won't disobey you again," she sobbed. "Please..."

Mephiles snarled. "You say that, but you've done it before," he scoffed. "Get back in the closet and stay there in the form of a vacuum until I say you can come out."

"But..."

Mephiles raised the whip again. Whimpering, Sonic went back into the closet and turned into a vacuum. The sea dragon closed the door, then locked it. If Sonic did this again, he would probably have to make that form permanent. Snarling, he went back to his son. Mephic looked ready to cry when Mephiles returned to him, having been woken by Sonic's yelling. The look on Mephiles' face only made it worse. He screamed and cried even more.

Inside the closet, the vacuum couldn't take it anymore. It turned back into Sonic, knowing it would be punished, and ran out into the room to comfort her son. Snatching him up from where he was laying, Sonic held him against her. Shushing her son, Sonic rocked him back and forth. Mephic hiccupped and stared up at her, starting to calm down.

Mephiles glared at her, and she looked at him. "How could you? He's only a baby."

"I haven't done anything to him."

"You made him cry! He needs to be comforted, and can't be around yelling all the time! It makes him upset."

Sonic looked at her son once again, who had calmed down and was laughing happily, looking at her. Mephiles took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Despite disobeying him again, Sonic was right.

"I don't know how to be a parent," he said, looking at her. "Perhaps it is time to be one."

He blushed, looking at his slave. A blush was creeping onto Sonic's face as well as she looked at her master. "Would you like me to assist you, Master?"

"Yes, of course."

Sonic smiled and nodded. She wondered how Mephiles would react if she told him she loves him. "Master, there's something I want to tell you..."

"What is it?" Mephiles asked.

"I...it doesn't make any sense, but...I love you, Master."

Mephiles' eyes widened. "I...love you too...Sonic."

Sonic was surprised by the comment, looking at Mephiles with wide eyes. Understandably, that was the last thing she had been expecting to hear. "Since when?"

"Since...since you gave birth."

"Then why have you been treating me so terribly?"

Mephiles hesitated. "You are my slave. What else do I need to say?"

Sonic looked away and nodded in understanding. "I understand, Master." Sonic looked back at Mephic. Their son was making noises, hitting Sonic in the chest.

"Mephic," she said. "Stop that."

Her son did so and looked at her. Mephiles chuckled. "Maybe he's trying to tell you something."

Sonic smiled. "What is it, Mephic?" The baby kept pounding her chest. Sonic took the hint and lifted him to her chest, allowing him to drink. Mephiles chuckled again, shaking his head. Sonic hesitated, and then left the room. When she came back, she put Mephic in his crib and sat down next to her Master. "What do we do now?" she asked him.

Mephiles thought about it. "You can make the bed and clean around the house," he told her.

The slave nodded and stood up, looking at the manacles on her wrists. Then she sighed and did as her Master ordered. Mephiles watched her for a while, a smile coming to his face. He chuckled and stood up, hugging her. A few minutes later, he looked at her.

"What was that about?" Sonic asked.

"I felt like you deserved one," Mephiles said.

Sonic smiled. Then she blushed and kissed him. Mephiles smiled against her lips and returned her kiss.

"Am I still your slave, even after we've confessed our love?" The mermaid asked.

The sea dragon nodded. "I'll try to be a little lenient. But don't expect too much."

Sonic gulped and nodded. "Very well. Why is it you want me to be a vacuum so often? I don't mind, I'm just wondering."

"It helps get things cleaned faster." Mephiles gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "I won't have you remain like that too long afterward anymore.''

The mermaid shook her head. "Like I said, I don't mind. I enjoy being in that form."

Mephiles smiled and nodded. "In that case, feel free to make that form permanent if you wish, or stay in it as long as you want."

Sonic gave him a smile. "We can't be parents together if it's permanent."

"I know," Mephiles said. "But I wouldn't mind either."

"Are we going to teach Mephic ourselves?" Sonic asked.

Mephiles nodded. "Sure," he said. "We could do that. You're still going to be my slave, though."

"I know."

The sea dragon nodded, then looked at Sonic. "Most likely Mephic will be a slave also. What do you think?"

"Are you sure you want your son to be a slave?"

Mephiles thought about it. "It's not as if he'll be someone else's slave." Sonic sighed and nodded. "Don't worry." Mephiles put a hand on Sonic's arm. "I'll treat him like my son."

"Same here," the mermaid said. "I look forward to raising him with you."

Mephiles nodded, and kissed her once again. So was he.


	16. A Visit From Mephiles

Chapter 16: A Visit From Mephiles

Shadow and Wave had done a good job taking care of their eggs, and now they were hatching. The two eggs that Wave had laid hatched, and two baby birds, one dove and one swallow, came out, chirping happily. They nuzzled their parents, who smiled.

_I love them,_ Shadow said. _They're so cute._

They are, Wave said. _What should we name them?_

Shadow looked at his sons. _How about...Shade and Jet?_

Wave looked at them as well. _Those are fine names,_ she said. _It will he fun raising them._

_They probably want something to eat._

The female swallow nodded and flew out of the nest. A few minutes passed and she brought some worms back, giving them to her kids. They ate happily. Shadow watched them and looked at Wave. _We look after them in the best for a while, right?_

Wave smiled and nodded. _Of course. I'm not going to die for five years, anyway._

Shadow hesitated and lowered his head. He wasn't going to die at all. _Those five years are going to be happy ones,_ he said.

_They are,_ she said, and looked at him. _What's wrong, Shadow?_

_It's nothing._ Shadow gave her a smile.

_Shadow, I see you're concerned. Tell me._

The black dove sighed and nodded. _I can't die._

_What do you mean by that?_ Wave asked.

_I was cursed to be immortal._ Shadow shook his head. _I've never tried anything out, but I believe him. _Wave's eyes widened in fear. _Why are you frightened?_

_I'm just...shocked. What will you do when we die?_

Shadow sighed. _I don't know yet. I'll figure it out when the time comes. Let's just focus on our babies for now._ Shadow nuzzled Wave.

The swallow nuzzled him back and nodded. She looked at her children, who nuzzled their parents. This was going to be a great five years.

Five years later, Shadow was trying not to think about what was bound to happen soon. His children had grown wonderfully, and Wave was getting old. He knew that she would soon die. Shadow flew back into the nest as saw Wave. His eyes widened in shock. Wave was lying in the nest, unmoving.

_Wave?_ he asked, nuzzling her. She didn't move. Shadow gasped and tears came to his eyes. He looked at his children and was happy to see they were alive, but were mourning the loss of their mother. Going over to them, Shadow nuzzled both of his children. _Are you okay?_ He chirped. _Where shall we go now?_

His two children flew into the air, landing on another tree far away in another forest. Shadow followed them. Jet looked at his father with sad eyes. Shadow nuzzled him again, sighing. _We'll be all right,_ he told his son.

_Can we become immortal like you?_ they asked.

Shadow thought about it; there was a possibility. _Possibly. I'm not sure how Mephiles did it, though._

The two birds nodded. Shadow pecked his feathers with his beak until they were wounded, but they healed instantly. The black dove smirked; he had a theory. perhaps his immortality had been passed down to his children.

_It might have been passed down to you,_ he told them. His sons looked at him in shock. The dove nodded, and wounded them. Their wounds healed on their own. They watched in amazement as their wounds healed.

Shadow smiled. _It looks like you do have immortality,_ he said, flapping his wings. _We'll be here on Earth forever._

They nodded. The three birds landed on a branch and looked at the view. Shadow thought about his deal. Since had had found someone to love, did that mean he could see Sonic again? Eagerness and guilt filled him at the thought. Wave had just died, and he was worried about whether or not he could see Sonic again. Looking around, he waited to see Sonic. The dove waited, but Sonic did not appear. He sighed and shook his head in disappointment, turning back into a hedgehog.

"Maybe he forgot?" Shadow asked himself.

A bright glow appeared and Mephiles stood there. "I did not forget," he said. "You will find someone to love...but when you do, you must make them immortal."

"Shadow felt himself growing angry. "That isn't what you said!"

The other hedgehog chuckled. "I must have left it out," he said with a slight smirk. "And I predict that will be a long time from now...besides, Sonic and I are in love. We have a child as well."

"What?" Shadow stared at the other hedgehog in disbelief. "But I..."

Mephiles chuckled. "Sonic doesn't love you, Shadow. She never has. Now, she and I are together...forever. We are immortal too. Unless you find a person to love and make them immortal, you will never see her again."

He sent out a bolt of magic, hitting Jet and Shade. They yelled in pain and became anthro hedgehogs permanently.

"How am I supposed to make someone immortal if I don't even know how?" Shadow glared up at Mephiles, yelling despite the tears in his eyes.

"Your blood," Mephiles said. "If you transfer some of your blood to their body, they will become immortal."

Shadow nodded. "Are you sure Sonic never loved me?"

"I am. I'll be going now." Mephiles smirked. "Good luck, Shadow."

Jet and Shade looked at their father in confusion. "Dad?" Jet asked. "Who was that? What happened?"

Shadow turned towards them, tears in his eyes. "That was Mephiles," he said. "He's the one who gave me my immortality."

Their eyes widened in shock. "Is he immortal too?" Shadow nodded. "What do you have to do?"

"I have to find someone, fall in love with them, and make them immortal like we are.."

Jet's eyes widened, as did Shade's. "Good luck," Jet told him.

Shadow nodded. They had to get to Tails.


	17. Jet and Shade

Chapter 17: Jet and Shade

"Come on," he told his sons. They followed their father as he went into town. Shadow didn't think Tails had moved anywhere in the last five years. Once they got there, the three hedgehogs knocked on the door. Tails opened it.

"Shadow," he said. "It's been a while. What do you want?"

"I need your help."

Tails smiled and noticed the other hedgehogs. "Of course," he said. "These are your sons, I assume?" Shadow nodded. "What do you need help with?"

"We need a place to stay, and I need help finding the person I'm supposed to fall in love with."

"Of course. You can stay here."

Shadow sighed and walked inside, introducing his two sons. "This is Jet, and this is Shade." Shadow motioned to them as he said their name. "This is Tails," he told his sons.

"Hi," Shade said, shaking Tails' hand. Jet did also.

"Aren't they supposed to be birds?" Tails asked Shadow.

"Mephiles came by again. He transformed the three of us into hedgehogs. I think it's permanent."

Tails sighed. "What does he want now?"

"He came to remind me that I had to find someone to love and make them immortal if I ever wanted to see Sonic again." Shadow looked at the floor as he remembered what Mephiles had said.

Tails' eyes widened. "I see...I'll help you, Shadow. Anything for a friend."

Shadow nodded and gave Tails a smile. "Thanks, Tails. I appreciate it."

The fox nodded and showed them their rooms. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I'm going to find myself a job later," Shadow said.

"You already have a job as a waiter, though."

"I haven't been there in five years."

Tails nodded and thought about it. "You could always work at GUN," he said. "They have openings for jobs."

Shadow smiled; that would be a good place to work. "Do you know if it's hard to get a job there?" Tails shrugged. He wasn't sure. "All right. Do you know where I should go, at least?"

"The building is in the center of the city."

Shadow nodded. "Thanks. I'll go try it out later."

Tails nodded. "So...is there anything you want to do now?"

"Get Jet and Shade settled in."

The fox nodded and watched Shadow walk upstairs to his room with his sons. They each went into their rooms and looked around before going to Shadow's.

"Could you show us around town so we don't get lost?" Jet asked.

Shadow smiled and nodded. "Sure," he said.

As they left the house, Shadow let Tails know where they were going. Looking at his sons, he hoped the town hadn't changed much over the last five years. They walked around, looking at the sights. Station Square hadn't changed one bit. Every time he stopped to explain something to Jet and Shade, the two paid close attention to what he said. After a while, they finally returned to Tails' house.

"Had a good walk?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. Station Square hasn't changed at all," Shadow said.

"Not much has changed. A person called Doctor Eggman has been trying to take over the city, though."

Shadow nodded; maybe he could help. "Maybe I can try and help stop him." Shadow looked back outside.

"We need all the help we can get. "

"So, what's he been doing? Just attacking the city?"

Tails nodded. "He's been capturing people and turning them into robots as well."

Shadow blinked a few times when he heard that. "Turning people into robots? How is he doing that?" Tails shrugged. "Does that mean there are people who need saved as well?"

"I suppose. "

"Just let me know what I can do to help."

Tails smiled and told him. "You can help fight him and his robots when they attack the city. You still have those chaos abilities, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. So do my kids."

"Then that's how you can help. I don't know when he's going to be back."

Shadow nodded. Tails gave Shadow a smile. The hedgehog sighed and looked at his kids. They were only five years old. When Eggman came again, he'd do his best to protect them.

"Can you look after them while I'm away?" he asked Tails.

"Sure," Tails said.

"Thanks again for all of this." Shadow gave his sons a smile. "We should probably get something to eat."

They nodded.

"What's for dinner, Dad?" Shade asked.

"I don't know." Shadow looked at Tails. "What should we have? They can't eat normal bird food anymore."

Tails chuckled at that. "I made an invention that can turn them into birds."

Shadow thought about it and nodded. "That would be helpful..." Shadow looked at his sons. "But they're my children. Should I really do that?"

Jet looked at his father. "I like being a hedgehog but don't feel right in this body. what about you, Shade?"

Shade shook his head. "I don't think I like it much. It's too different."

Shadow hesitated and then nodded. "All right." He looked at Tails. "Will they be normal birds or anthros?"

"Normal, I think." Tails laughed a little. "There wouldn't be much of a point if they didn't become normal birds."

"Will iit be permanent?"

Tails thought about it. "I think so...I've never really tried it out before."

He nodded and they went into the lab. Shade and Jet got into machine and Tails started it.

"Tails...are you sure that will work? Mephiles made these forms permanent."

"Everyone's forms are supposed to be permanent, aren't they?" Tails gave him a smile. "Don't worry. Even if it doesn't, I'm sure they're going to be all right."

Shadow nodded and watched. A few minutes passed before Jet and Shade flew out as birds. They came to land on their father. Shadow looked down at them and back to Tails. "I miss being a bird myself. Mind if I go in?"

"Are you sure? We don't even know whether you'd be stuck like that or not."

Shsdow thought about it. Suddenly Jet and Shade turned back into their hedgehog forms.

Shadow's eyes widened as he felt the sudden weight in his arms. Looking down at his sons, he sighed. "So, Mephiles' magic does prevent us from keeping another form."

They shook their heads and became birds again at will. A smile broke onto Shadow's face at the sight. Tails had the same reaction. "Well then, get in Shadow." Shadow nodded and did so. When he came out he was a dove again. "How often are you going to become a dove?" Tails asked.

The bird chirped and turned back into Shadow. "I'll stay in that form for a long time."

Tails nodded. "Let me know when you need to a place to stay."

Shadow turned back into a bird as did his sons and they flew off into the forest.


	18. Shadow's Family

Chapter 18: Shadow's Family  


Once they had landed, Shadow looked back toward Station Square. After Tails had told him they needed help against Eggman, he felt bad just leaving.

_Want to go back or stay here?_ He asked his sons.

The smaller birds looked around. _We're used to being here...could Tails look after us?_

Shadow nodded. _You could live in Tails's backyard. I'll be there with you as often as I can._

The two birds nodded and flew back to Tails' house. Shadow turned back into himself once they got to Tails' house. Knocking on the door, he waited for Tails to answer it.

"Hey," Tails said. "what do you want now?"

"If my sons lived in your backyard, could you help them out?"

"Sure. What about you? Are you going to stay here?"

"I might as well." Shadow smiled. "You said I could try and work for G.U.N., right?"

Tails nodded. "I'll give you the directions. "

Tails explained everything to Shadow and the hedgehog nodded. "Thanks, Tails. I'll be back later."

Shadow left and Tails went in the backyard. The two birds were sitting on the fence.

"I could make a birdhouse, if you like." Tails looked around the yard. "Maybe hang a bird feeder..." The two birds nodded and chirped happily. A smile crossed Tails' face. "It's going to take a few hours."

Jet and Shade chirped and turned back into hedgehogs.

"Can we help?" Shade asked. Excitement was shining in his eyes as he looked at the fox.

Tails nodded. "Sure."

The two followed him back into the house and into the lab. Tails gathered everything he would need before telling them how they could help. They nodded and began to work. A few hours passed and the birdhouse and bird feeder were finally built.

"There," Tails said. "Let's go put them up now. You guys tell me where you want them."

They went into the backyard and placed the objects in different places. Tails stepped back and nodded, smiling at his backyard.

"Does this mean the two of you are going to be birds more often than hedgehogs?"

Jet and Shade nodded.

"It is our true forms," Jet told him.

Tails smiled. "Of course."

Shade nodded and turned back into a swallow, and Jet became a dove. The two birds flew around the backyard. Tails watched them with a smile on his face. Tails went back into the house to wait for Shadow. The black hedgehog had just gotten a job at GUN as a secret agent, and headed back to Tails'. Once he got there, the fox looked up at him.

"Welcome back. How did it go?"

"Good," Shadow said. "I got a job as a secret agent. I'll be pretty busy off and on. How are my kids?"

"Happy. They helped me make a birdhouse as well as a bird feeder." Tails looked out the window to see them flying around.

Shadow looked at them and smiled, then transformed into a dove and flew with them also. Tails watched the birds for a while, starting to wonder when Eggman was going to attack again. He smiled as he continued to watch them. The three birds landed on the birdhouse and went inside. They stayed there until the next morning, then got some food and did the same thing. Tails watched them for a good portion of the day, all of them interrupted when there was an explosion.

Shadow turned back to normal. "What was that?" He asked.

"I think it was Eggman again," Tails said.

Shadow sighed. "I'll stop him."

He held up a Chaos Emerald, activated Chaos Control, and vanished in a flash of light. Jet and Shade turned back into hedgehogs.

"Is dad going to be okay?" they asked.

"He'll be fine," Tails said with a smirk.

Jet sighed and nodded, waiting for their dad to come back. Shadow appeared farther in the city and looked around for Eggman. By his name, Shadow figured it wouldn't be too hard to spot him. A few minutes later, Eggman showed up, laughing. Shadow smirked and crossed his arms, clearly not impressed at all.

"So you're Eggman?" he said. "You don't look that threatening."

Eggman chortled. "I can be if I want to," he said. "Who are you?"

"Shadow."

"Well, Shadow, get out of my way or pay the price."

Shadow said nothing. He chuckled and began to attacked Eggman. It only took a few minutes until Eggman died.

"That was easy," Shadow said. He looked around the town in anticipation of something else happening.

Nothing much exciting had happened. People were praising him for defeating Eggman, even though Shadow had killed him. The hedgehog smiled, then transformed into a dove and flew back to Tails' house.

Tails smiled when he saw him return. "Did you kill him?" The dove nodded. "That's great. What are you going to do now?"

The dove chirped happily and flapped its wings, flying into the backyard to be with its chicks. Tails smiled, knowing that Shadow would be happy with his kids for a long time.


	19. Sickness

Chapter 19: Sickness

Sonic looked up when Mephiles returned. "Where did you go so suddenly?" she asked.

Mephiles smiled. "I just swam around the ocean for a while."

Sonic nodded. It had been five years since Mephic had been born, and Mephiles had made him a slave as well. He treated Sonic how he usually did, and the same with Mephic. Mephic came into the room, excited to hear that Mephiles was back. Despite being made a slave, he still loved his father.

"Dad," he said. "I'm glad you're back. How's mom?"

"She's fine. Did the two of you complete the tasks I gave you?"

"We did," Mephic said.

Mephiles nodded. He looked at Sonic, who was getting out of bed. She coughed and fell down, knocking something over. Mephiles growled angrily and brought out the whip. She looked at it in fear and got up again, bowing to her Master.

"I'll clean it up right away," she said.

The sea dragon sighed and put the whip away. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Sonic shook her head and coughed again. "I've been doing this all morning," she said.

"What's wrong?"

Sonic coughed again, but this time blood came up. Mephiles' eyes widened at the sight.

"We should get you to a doctor."

The mermaid nodded and followed Mephiles. Mephic did also, worried for his mother. When they got to the doctor, Mephiles explained what had happened and they examined her. Once the doctor did so, he frowned.

"What's wrong with her?" Mephiles asked, flicking his tail as he swam.

"I'm afraid she may have Tuberculosis. I'd like to do a few more tests to be sure."

Mephiles nodded. "Will she live?"

"I don't know yet." The doctor sighed and got ready to farther examine Sonic.

Mephiles sighed and nodded. "All right. Why does she have this disease?"

The doctor didn't say anything for a few minutes, finishing the examination. After the merhog doctor did so, he looked at Mephiles.

"What kind of places has she been to recently?" the doctor asked. "It will help me figure out the cause of it."

"She's just been around the house," Mephiles said. "Maybe she got it from there. Anyway, is it fatal?"

"I'll see if there's anything we can do to cure her, but I'm not sure how much I'll find."

"How long does she have?"

"I'd say a few months, but I don't know how fast it'll worsen."

"All right," Mephiles said. "Thank you." She took Sonic and teleported back to the house. Once they got there, Mephiles looked at Sonic. "You...you're going to die in a few months," he told her, looking away.

"I'm sorry." Sonic looked down as she apologized.

"Don't be...I just wish if there is anything I can do. If you want, I can make you immortal."

Sonic looked up at him and smiled. "Wouldn't I be stuck with this disease forever then?"

"Yes, you would."

"Can I become immortal?"

"If that is what you want."

The mermaid nodded and walked up to Mephiles, who closed his eyes and sent immortal energy into Sonic's body. Sonic felt different for a moment before everything returned to normal.

"Thanks," she said.

Mephiles nodded. "Get to work," he commanded.

Sonic gulped and nodded before going back inside to do what her Master ordered her to do. Mephiles sighed and looked at his other slave.

"What is there left to do?" he asked him.

The sea dragon looked at his son. "Clean up the house," he told tMephic nodded and swam inside to start cleaning.

Mephiles swam back inside, looking at his two slaves. They both had manacles around their arms, and were doing what he wanted. He still beat them with the whip and abused them, even though they were family. Mephiles smiled as he watched them. Treating them the way he had had done good. They did everything to the best of their ability, and as quickly as possible.

Suddenly, Sonic coughed as she was carrying something. She fell to the ground as the plate shattered into pieces. Mephiles growled, grabbing his whip and started to beat her. Sonic coughed even more as blood came from her mouth and she cried out in pain at the hits. Mephic looked at them, knowing if he had done that his father would do the same to him.

Mephiles tossed the whip to the side when he was done, growling in anger at Sonic. "Sick or not, I expect you to do your job properly."

The mermaid whimpered in pain, looking up at her Master. Mephiles grabbed her firmly around the arms, dragging her into the closet and locking the door.

Sonic hit her hands on the door, crying. Mephic looked at Mephiles, fear in his eyes. "Dad..." he said. "Why..."

Mephiles looked at his other slave. "Don't question me. Go do your own cleaning, or you'll be punished as well."

Mephic's eyes widened in fear and he backed away. "But I'm your son...Sonic is your wife...I thought you cared for us..."

He began to cry and swam away to do what Mephiles wanted. Mephiles snorted and sat in a nearby chair. The sea dragon shook his head, recalling what his son just said.

_"I do care for the two of them..."_ he thought.

He sighed and stood up, swimming around the house. The closet had gone quiet, and Mephiles wondered if anything was wrong. He opened the door and instead of seeing Sonic, saw a coat instead. He looked at it, wondering why Sonic would become a coat. Sighing, he put it back in the closet.

"All right then," he said. "Come out when you're ready, I suppose." This time, he didn't lock the closet door when he shut it.


	20. The Master and the Slaves

Chapter 20: The Master and the Slave

Mephiles swam away and went into his son's room. he saw Mephic swimming around his room and looked up when his Master came in.

"I'm cleaning up my room," Mephic said. He didn't want Mephiles to be angry at him for something.

The sea dragon nodded and swam up to his son. "Tell me...do you like being a slave?"

"Not really..." Mephic bit his lower lip, turning his gaze from Mephiles.

Mephiles frowned. "Well, you are, whether you like it or not."

Mephic hesitated; he didn't want his father to hit him. "I know...it just frightens me sometimes, when you get angry with mother..." Mephic looked around for something else to clean up.

"Mephic...even though you are both slaves, you two are still my son and wife, and I care for you both very much." Mephic nodded, not daring to question the way his father chose to show it. He hesitated and turned away, tears filling his eyes. Mephiles noticed this. "What's wrong now?"

"It...it's just...if you care about us...why do you treat us so bad?"

Mephiles was taken aback by the question, needing to pause and think about it. Mephic waited patiently for his father to answer. "I want you to do the best you can," Mephiles finally said. "As for your mother, I suppose it's old habits."

The slave nodded hesitantly. "All right. What do you want me to do now, Master?"

"Finish cleaning," Mephiles told him.

"Fine. After that, what else?"

"I'm sure something will come up. I'll let you know once I decide."

Mephic hesitated and nodded, then swam out into the family room. His father nodded and swam back into the closet, looking at the coat. Stroking a hand down its arm, he sighed.

"Are you ever going to change back?" He asked. "You can resume working."

The coat did nothing. Sighing, Mephiles put it on. "It feels nice," he commented.

He nodded, zipping the coat up. It was nice, but Mephiles wondered if Sonic was going to stay like this or not. he would have to ask her if she changed back. Mephiles went and sat on the couch.

Mephic was cleaning and noticed the coat. "That's nice," he said. "Where did you get it?"

"Your mother turned into it."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

Mephic nodded and continued to clean. When he was done, he stretched. "Can I take a break?" he asked his father.

Mephiles looked around after looking at him. "Sure."

Mephic smiled and swam up to him. He looked at his father and then at the coat he was wearing.

"What is it now?" Mephiles asked.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you. Even though I am your slave, I still love you."

Mephiles gave his son a smile. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Not really."

"Let's find something to do around the house, then." Mephic nodded and followed his father. Mephiles sighed and took off the coat, handing it to his son. "Want to wear it?"

Mephic took the coat and put it on, smiling at his father. "This is nice," he said. "I can see why mother became it. Did she turn into this permanently, or can she change back?"

"I assume she can change back. We'll just have to wait and see."

Mephic smiled and zipped the coat up. it was nice and comfy. Mephiles chuckled as he watched his son swim around with the coat on.

"Alright, that's enough," Mephiles growled. "Time to get back to work! Now!"

The slave hesitated and nodded, giving Mephiles the coat. "Yes, father."

Mephiles nodded and swam in his room, hanging the coat back up.

"So, is that form permanent or are you going to change back?" He asked it.

The coat still didn't do anything. Mephiles sighed, shaking his head, and closed the closet door. Was Sonic mad at him? He nodded. That had to be it. Thinking about it, it made sense.

The sea dragon lay on his bed and called for Mephic. The slave came in and saw him. "What is it, Master?" he asked.

"Are you done yet?"

"Not yet; still a few hours to go."

Mephiles nodded, still thinking about how Sonic hadn't returned to normal. "Do you think Sonic is angry with me?"

"Maybe. Or she just wants to be a coat."

"Get back to your cleaning." Mephiles waved Mephic away.

The slave bowed and did so. Mephiles sighed and relaxed for a while. He took off the coat and hung it in the closet. Laying down, Mephiles decided to take a nap. Maybe by then, Sonic would have changed back to normal. Mephic worked vigorously around the house for the next few hours. When he was finished he swam into his father's room.

"Father?" Mephic paused when he noticed Mephiles sleeping. He hesitated, wondering if he should wake his Master. Mephic sighed and opened the closet. "Mom?" he sad. "Are you going to change back to normal?"

The coat did nothing. Mephic sighed and looked back at his father. Now that he had nothing to do, he was quickly growing bored. He yawned and got into bed with his father, cuddling against him. Mephiles wrapped an arm around his son in his sleep. Mephic smiled and fell asleep also.


	21. A Day in Station Square

Chapter 21: A Day in Station Square

Meanwhile, Shadow was working at GUN. His shift was almost over. Looking at the clock, he allowed a smile to come to his face. He stood up and left, then became a dove and flew back to Tails' house. When he got there, Shadow flew into the backyard. He landed next to his sons on a branch.

_How was your day?_ He chirped.

_All right,_ Shade said.

_Did you do anything fun?_

The two looked at each other. _Not really._

Shadow smiled and flapped his wings. _Well then, let's go into the forest and get something to eat._

The younger birds followed him when he flew off. As they got to the forest, they landed on the ground to search for worms to eat. They ate hungrily and landed in their former nest.

_Is there anything else you wanted to do?_ Shadow asked his sons. The two chicks shook their heads. _Then we'll go back to Tails'._

They did so and went in the backyard. The three birds landed on one of the trees and looked around. Tails walked out and saw them. They landed on his shoulders and chirped happily.

Tails looked at the birds, laughing. "I'm glad to see you too."

They nuzzled against him. Tails pat each bird on the head, still laughing. The three birds left and landed on the three. Tails smiled at them.

"Are you going to stay like this?" He asked them. "You seem to enjoy your true forms."

Shadow was the only bird who didn't nod at him. He turned back to his hedgehog form. "I might," he said. "Maybe later."

Tails gave him a smile. "Are you still looking for the one you love?"

"Of course. Haven't found anyone yet."

Tails nodded. "I guess it's something that takes time." Shadow nodded and sighed. "How are you going to spend time now?"

"I'll probably spend time with my kids as a dove."

"All right. Just let me know if you need anything."

Shadow nodded, the turned back into a bird and flew back to his sons. Tails smiled and walked back into his house, watching the three birds. They seemed to enjoy simply flying around the backyard. Tails chuckled and looked at the clock, then went to bed. Shadow and his sons were flying around, and then went into the birdhouse.

_Are you going to stay in this form, dad?_ Jet asked.

Shadow shrugged; he just might. _It depends. I like this form._

_What about looking for the one you love?_

The dove nodded; he would do that too. _I'll do that as well, don't worry._

Jet and Shade nodded, then went to sleep. The adult dove chirped and did as well. The next morning, everyone woke up and started going about their usual business. Shadow had changed back to normal and went to GUN. Jet and Shade sighed, turning back into hedgehogs and walked into Tails' house.

Tails turned when he heard them approaching, a wide smile on his face. "Good morning."

"Hi," Shade said. "What are we doing today?"

"I didn't really have anything planned."

"Alright," the hedgehog said. "Jet and I are going for a run around town after breakfast. We'll be back soon."

Tails nodded. "Be careful," he told them. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you while Shadow wasn't here."

"We'll be fine," Shade said, looking at his brother.

"I'm sure you will be."

The three got breakfast and sat at the table to eat. When they were done a few minutes later, the brothers left the house. Jet and Shade sighed, looking around Station Square. it was a really cool city.

"We probably aren't allowed to go see father, are we?" Shade asked.

Jet shrugged; he didn't know. The two hedgehogs continued to walk around, and then headed back to the house. They remained there for the rest of the day, waiting for Shadow to come home. When he did, he immediately went to sleep. Jet and Shade looked at each other and both were thinking the same thing: when was Shadow going to find someone to love?

"Tails," Jet asked. "When do you think father will find someone to love?"

The fox looked at him. "I am not sure. He hasn't really made an effort for it yet. Shadow needs to find the right person."

The two nodded. they understood as well as children could, and ran off to find something to play with. Tails smiled, watching them leave, and looked at Shadow. He hoped that would happen soon.


	22. Meeting Amy Rose

Chapter 22: Meeting Amy Rose

Three hundred years later, Shadow still hadn't found who he was looking for. The last century, he had been making more effort than before. Jet and Shade were following him around the city. Shadow sighed and looked at his sons.

"These past three hundred years have been hell," he said. "Tails has passed away and all of our other friends have as well."

Shade nodded. "And we haven't found anyone to replace any of them."

"Maybe being immortal isn't the best thing after all," Jet said.

Shadow nodded and walked back to his house. On the way there, he bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." Shadow grabbed their arm to prevent them from falling over.

"It's fine," the person said. She looked at him. "My name is Amy Rose. What's yours?"

Shadow stared at her, lovestruck. "Shadow...it's nice to meet you, Amy Rose." He just hoped his voice hadn't come out as nervous as he suddenly felt.

Amy smiled and nodded, then noticed Jet and Shade. "Who are these people?"

"These are my sons." Shadow motioned to each as he said their names. "This is Jet and Shade."

"It's nice to meet you," Amy said, smiling.

They nodded. Shadow smiled back. Amy gave a small wave and started walking off in the direction she had been going before running into Shadow.

Shadow hesitated and looked at his sons. "I've found the one," he said with a smile.

"Well, go after her." Shade urged him. "We can get back home on our own."

Shadow hesitated and smiled, then ran after Amy. Once he caught up to her, she looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime," Shadow asked.

Amy smiled. "Sure, I'd love to. How about later tonight?"

Shadow returned her smile. "Sounds great. Where do you want to meet?"

The pink hedgehog thought about it. "How about near Twinkle Park?"

"I'll be there."

Amy smiled and walked off. Shadow watched her leave, a deep blush on his face. He walked back to his sons.

"Looks like someone's in love," Jet said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut it, Jet." Shadow walked passed his sons and in the direction of home. "Let's just get home."

They nodded, and turned into birds before flying home. When they landed, Shadow looked at them.

_I have to go to Twinkle Park later._

_That's fine,_ Jet said. he flapped his wings. the three birds landed on the tree in their backyard.

Shadow sighed and looked around._ If I do fall in love with her, you won't get upset at all, will you?_

_Of course not. Why do you ask?_

_I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't..._ Shadow shook his head._ Never mind. Nobody in their right minds would hold on to one person for so long._

_Wouldn't...what?_ Jet asked.

"Refuse to forget about someone and hold onto their love for someone long enough for it to hurt them."

"You're talking about Mom."

Shadow nodded and turned back into a hedgehog, as did his sons. Tears ran down his face and he began to cry. Jet and Shade looked at each other and put their arms around their father.

"She'd want you to be happy, father," Shade said. "It's about time you try."

The hedgehog nodded. "I wish I had been able to make her immortal," Shadow said. "Maybe I can do that with Amy." Jet and Shade nodded as well. Shadow gave his sons a smile. "What should I tell Amy about us? I don't think it's a good idea to bring up the fact that we've been alive three centuries."

"Maybe say that your wife passed away and you've been living in the city for a while with your kids working at GUN."

"That'll work. What do you want to do until I have to leave?"

Jet and Shade looked around. "Can you tell us about your deal with Mephiles? You never told us about it or the time when you met Sonic as a merhog."

Shadow laughed. "Which one first?"

"Start from when you met Sonic," Shade said.

Shadow thought back with a smile coming onto his face.

"I met Sonic when I was being attacked by sharks. He saved me, and we quickly became friend." Shadow explained the things they did with each other for a while. "When we were out in the ocean, both of us came under attack by some sharks. I accidentally killed him, and that was when Mephiles made his appearance. He told me he could save Sonic, for a price. At the time, I didn't care about much else other than getting Sonic back. I accepted his offer, and he brought Sonic back. The price was that I had to find someone else to love while on land. Until then, I couldn't see Sonic. It's also the reason I'm immortal."

His son's eyes widened. "Interesting," Shade said. "Do you like being on land as an immortal?"

"I do like it here. The immortal bit is a little depressing when I think about it though."

"What is Sonic doing?"

"Living with Mephiles..."

Jet and Shade looked at each other and then at their father. "You sound depressed. What's wrong?"

"When Mephiles added to our agreement and forced us into hedgehog forms, he told me..." Shadow looked down "He told me that Sonic was in love with him." Their eyes widened in shock. Did Shadow love Sonic? "I don't know why I'm even doing this...all this for someone who never even loved me..." Shadow's frown deepened when he remembered the last encounter with Mephiles all those years ago.

"Do you love him?" Jet asked.

Shadow nodded. Tears came to his eyes and he sobbed, then ran into his room, closing and locking the door behind him.


	23. Sonic's Disease

Chapter 23: Sonic's Disease

"So he's been trying to make himself love someone else all this time?" Shade asked.

Jet nodded. "Deep down, it seems he still loves Sonic. "

"I hope he cheers up." The two looked in the direction of his room. "Let's do something for him."

"Like what?"

Shade thought about it. "Like... We could get him together with Amy. She seems like a nice woman."

Jet smiled and nodded. "That's a great idea."

Shade looked at the time. "When did he say he had to meet with her today?"

"Around six PM."

"That's not too long from now."

Jet nodded. He walked up to Shadow's room and knocked on the door. "Dad?"

"What?"

"I...I know you love Sonic...but maybe we can help you fall for Amy."

"I think I already have," Shadow said. "The problem is whether or not she's going to fall in love with me."

Jet nodded. "Just do what you need to do. We understand that you are doing this for Sonic. "

Shadow opened the door and gave them a smile. "You don't think it's unfair of me to do this to her?"

"It's not unfair," Jet told his father.

Shadow looked at him. "Are you sure?" Jet smiled and nodded. Shadow sighed. "All right. What time is it?"

Jet looked at his watch. "5:30. How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know yet. Be good while I'm gone."

Jet and Shade nodded. Shadow left and went to Twinkle Park. When he got there, he was nervous. Amy was nowhere in sight, and people kept looking at him. A few minutes later, she arrived.

"Hi," she said. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Shadow smiled at her. the two of them starting walking toward the park's entrance. "What are we going to do?"

"I just thought we'd hang out here. There's lots to do."

"Lead the way then."

Amy smiled and they walked in. Shadow was amazed at all the rides.

"Have you ever been here before?" Amy asked him.

"Never." Shadow looked over at her. "I assume you have?"

"Once. Is there anything you want to do?"

Shadow looked around. "I don't really see anything... Why don't we just go on different rides?"

Amy nodded and they did so. As the night went on, Shadow had a fun time. Amy did as well. As they left, Shadow looked at her.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked.

"I did," Amy said, a blush on her face. "Shall we get together again sometime?"

"That would be nice."

Amy nodded. "How about dinner a week from now?"

"Sure. Which restaurant would you like to go to?"

"I'll let you know."

She got Shadow's number and walked off. Shadow watched her leave with a smile before returning home.

* * *

Down in the ocean, Mephiles and Mephic were still alive, as was Sonic. She was still feeling sick. Sonic lay in bed, wishing her sickness would pass. She hated being unable to help around the house. Even after 300 years, she still had tuberculosis. She and Mephic were still slaves as well.

Mephiles came in and lay a hand on her forehead. "Still feeling sick?"

Sonic nodded and coughed. Blood came out of her mouth as she did. She also had a fever.

Mephiles stroked the side of her face. "Get all the rest you need." He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. He could hear the mermaid coughing and crowned. Mephiles hoped Sonic wouldn't die.

"How is mother doing?" Mephic asked.

"Not too well," Mephiles told his son. "The disease has progressed."

Mephic looked down. "Oh. How far has it progressed?"

"It's getting to the point where she has chest pain and is coughing blood."

"How long is she going to be like that?" Mephic held the broom in his hands tighter. The worry for his mother was evident. "Can it still kill her?"

Mephiles thought about it. There was a possibility it could since she got the disease before becoming immortal. "It may be able to. We'll just have to wait and see."

Mephic hesitated. He didn't want his mother to die. "Are you sure you can't do anything about it?"

"I can't cure diseases."

Mephic bit his lower lip and nodded. He sighed and dropped the broom then went in to see Sonic. "Mom? Are you going to be okay?"

Sonic looked over at him and gave him a small smile. "I don't know. It only seems to be getting worse."

"I don't want you to die."

"I know you don't. I don't want to leave you, either. But there isn't much we can do about it."

"But mom...you're immortal. You can't die...right?"

"Your father knows more about that than I do." Sonic gave him a sad smile before coughing again.

Mephic sighed and nodded, then left. Mephiles looked over at him. "Did she say anything?"

"She said that she's getting worse."

Mephiles nodded. "I've noticed that as well."

"Is she going to die?"

"I'm not sure."

Mephic nodded and began to cry. His father put an arm around him. Pulling Mephic close to him, he rubbed his back. Mephic cried into his shoulder. Mephiles looked back at Sonic's room in sadness. He sighed and went in her room. She looked at him.

"Did you need something?" she asked him.

"I just wanted to see you."

Sonic smiled and started sitting up. "Am I going to die, Mephiles?"

"Possibly."

"I thought immortals couldn't die."

"They can't...but you contracted this disease before you became immortal."

"That's why it might be able to kill me?" Sonic looked down. "I'm sorry this happened." Mephiles smiled sadly. "How is Mephic handling it?"

"He's pretty upset but I can't blame him. We've been alive for 300 years and he doesn't want to lose you."

"Of course not." Sonic laughed. "I don't want to leave, either. I just wish I could spend whatever I have left with the two of you, rather than in bed."

Mephiles nodded. Another fit of coughing came from Sonic, who groaned when it was over.

"I hate this," she said. "Maybe I should just become an inanimate object permanently so I don't have to deal with this."

"That may be best...at least you won't really leave us." Mephiles shrugged. "It's all up to you. But if you do, please make it something we can't easily lose."

The mermaid nodded. she coughed again and felt weaker. "If I die, it's going to be soon," she said.

Mephiles sighed; there wasn't anything else to do. "Let me know what you decide," he told her. Stroking her face one last time, Mephiles left the room again.

Sonic smiled and coughed once more. Laying back, Sonic sighed. She hated being sick. Mephiles stood by her door for a few minutes before swimming off to see what Mephic was up to.


	24. Shadow Finds Out

Chapter 24: Shadow Finds Out

He saw his son in his room, lying on the bed. "Mephic, get to work," he said. His son started to protest. Mephiles growled and pulled out his whip, whipping Mephic across the back multiple times. "NOW!"

Trying not to cry again, Mephic swam out of the room to find some work to do. Mephiles shook his head and swam into his own room, thinking about Sonic. He didn't want her to die either. Pulling a book down from one of the shelves, Mephiles flipped through the pages to ensure there really wasn't anything he could do. The sea dragon sighed, and started to read. That book didn't have anything useful, and he returned it to the shelf. In the process of pulling down another, he heard Mephic talking.

He frowned and went into Mephic's room to see the sea dragon/merhog hybrid talking to himself and muttering under his breath.

"What are you talking to yourself about?" Mephiles had a brow raised and his arms crossed, staring at his son.

Mephic looked up at him hesitantly. "I..."

"What?"

"I was reminding myself of what I had to do."

"Well...get to it," Mephiles growled, taking out the whip and hitting his son. "I didn't make you my slave so you could lay around all the damn time."

"Of course, father..." Mephic got back to work, hoping to keep his father happy with him.

Mephiles snarled angrily and followed his slave. Mephic looked back at him, afraid he would hit him again. His Master was being mean, as always. The slave whimpered in fear and continue to clean. Mephiles watched him for a few minutes before nodding and leaving the room. Mephic seemed to be doing his job again.

He sighed and went into Sonic's room to see her breathing was weaker that before. His eyes widened in fear.

"Sonic? Sonic?" Sonic moved her head slightly in his direction, slowly opening her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Don't think so."

Mephiles sighed and sat down beside her. "I can tell you're getting weaker," he said.

Sonic looked at him. "I'm dying, what did you expect?"

The sea dragon sighed. "Have you come to a decision whether you want to become an inanimate object permanently or not?"

"I'm not sure what I would become."

Mephiles smiled. "How about that coat, or the vacuum? Or you could transform into the palace again."

"I could maybe do the palace for the two of you to live in...if I can get enough energy."

"Alright, then. I can wait. How long will it take you to gather energy?"

Sonic shrugged. "A few hours, maybe all day."

Mephiles smiled, then kissed his wife and left the room. Sonic did as she had said she would, focusing on preserving her energy.

A few hours later, Mephiles came in her room. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. The sea dragon was thinking about his deal with Shadow. How would Shadow react to this?

"There's nothing else we can do."

"But..." Mephiles sighed. "I'll be right back," he said, and teleported out of the room, heading to Shadow's house.

Shade and Jet were watching a movie when Mephiles materialized in the room.

"You!" Shade asked. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to talk to Shadow about something. Is he here?"

Jet nodded and rushed upstairs. A few minutes later, Shadow came down. "Mephiles," he said, crossing his arms. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Sonic has Tuberculosis."

Shadow's eyes widened in shock and tears came to his eyes. "What? H...how?"

"Something in the house, I believe."

The immortal hedgehog hesitated, then sat down. "Will...will she die?"

"I think so. But she wants to become that palace again in order to prevent that."

Shadow's eyes widened. "What? But...if she does that, what about our deal?"

"That is what I came here to talk to you about."

"Alright...tell me."

"Sonic wants to become the palace so she can remain with Shadic and me, even if she isn't really there. I wasn't sure what your opinion on the matter would be."

The hedgehog hesitated. "I...I don't know. Mephiles...I love her. I would like to see her again, and I want to see this deal fulfilled. What do you think I should do?"

"It's up to you."

Shadow hesitated, still thinking about it. He turned to his sons for advice. "What should I do?" He asked them. "Should I let Sonic become a palace, or try to see her again?"

The two looked at each other, unsure what their father should do.

"I...don't know," Jet said, and looked at Mephiles. "Sonic's immortal, right? So how is she dying?"

"She contracted the Tuberculosis before she became immortal."

Shadow sighed. "No...this can't be happening...she can't die! Not before I see her!"

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I never intended for this to happen."

"Well then you had better bring her back to life when she dies!" Shadow shouted at the other hedgehog. "I don't want her to become an inanimate object permanently just yet!"

Mephiles looked at the other hedgehog in mild shock. The words hadn't surprised him, but the shouting had. "The immortality will probably do that for me."

Shadow nodded, and Mephiles left.


	25. Bring Me to Life

Chapter 25: Bring Me to Life

Mephiles reappeared in his home, swimming to Sonic's room.

"Where did you go?" Sonic asked, still coughing. "I've regained my energy and will transform any minute."

"I went to see Shadow. He insists that you stay as yourself."

"What...Shadow? But...you told me he was dead!"

Mephiles instantly realized his mistake, and made something up. "If you stay alive as an object, he can't see you in the afterlife."

Sonic hesitated, and then nodded. "Alright...at least I'll be with him in heaven when I die."

"Yeah... You will."

Mephiles hated lying to his wife, but it was for the best. "Is there anything else you'd like to say or do before you die?"

Sonic tried to get up but failed. Mephiles ran out of the room to get Mephic, who came in and ran up to his mother.

"Mephic...Mephiles..." Sonic said with a smile on her face. "I...love...y..."

Sonic gave them one last smile before the life drained from her eyes and she died. Mephic moved closer, shaking her slightly in disbelief. Mephiles stood behind him, waiting for the inevitable.

"Mom? MOM!" Mephic cried. Sonic's hand lay limp, and she was cold. Mephic cried and swam out of the room, followed by Mephiles. They went into their rooms and locked their doors, both crying.

Neither left until a few hours later, hesitant about doing anything about her. Mephiles was unsure of if or how her immortality would bring her back, and Mephic didn't think he could bear seeing her like that again. Mephiles went into Sonic's room and saw Sonic lying there. He put a hand on hers; her skin felt cold to the touch. Mephiles' eyes filled with tears and he sobbed, swimming out of the room. Mephiles went right back to his room, ignoring Mephic on the way. Mephic started cleaning something in an effort to get his mind off his mother. He cringed as he heard the door slam and looked to his mother's room. Mephic swam inside and his eyes widened in sadness as he saw Sonic's dead body.

Smoothing the blankets next to her, Mephic sighed. "I miss you, mom," he said. Smoothing more wrinkles, Mephic sighed. He supposed he'd be the one having to move her, too. Mephiles made him do everything else. He picked up Sonic's body and went into Mephiles' room. "Should we bury her?" he asked.

Mephiles looked over at them. "I suppose we should. Let's go find the right place for her."

Mephic nodded and they swam outside. They dug a hole and put Sonic's body in it. Both looked down at her a few minutes before looking at each other. Sighing, they covered Sonic's body and swam back inside. Neither of them did anything for the rest of the day. Sighing, they covered Sonic's body and swam back inside. Neither of them did anything for the rest of the day. The two left the house the next morning, intent on going for a swim. They were shocked to see the grave empty.

"What happened?" Mephic asked. "Did someone steal her body?"

"No, I'm here." Sonic's voice was a little weak. There was no mistaking the irritation in it, though.

They turned around and gasped. Sonic was alive! "Mom!" Mephic swam over and wrapped his arms around her.

Mephiles smiled and kissed her. "I thought you were gone for good," he told her.

"I was actually surprised when I discovered I was alive again," she said.

"How?" Mephic asked, confused.

Sonic shrugged. "Immortality, I guess. You know more about that than I would."

Mephic and Mephiles nodded; that made sense. "Well...we were just going to go for a swim. Care to join us?"

Sonic smiled. "Of course I'll join you."

The two other smiled and began to swim. Sonic followed them. They passed the palace where Shadow had taken Sonic, and the mermaid stopped and looked at it.

Mephiles looked at the palace and back at Sonic. "Is there something wrong?"

"I...I'm just thinking about Shadow. When I rescued him, he brought me to this palace to meet his parents and they adopted me as their son..."

"They've been dead a long time," Mephiles said. "I don't know who lives here now." Sonic hesitated and nodded, then continued on. She wished Shadow was still alive. "Should we return home?" Mephiles asked. He didn't want her thinking about Shadow too long.

"Yeah..." Sonic said, and swam back home. When they got there, Sonic looked at Mephiles. "I assume I'm still your slave?"

Mephiles nodded. "Why wouldn't you be?" Sonic hesitated and shrugged, then went into her room and closed the door. Mephiles looked at Mephic. "Do you think she's upset with me?"

"Most likely," Mephic said. "But why would she be?"

"I..." Mephiles looked at Mephic. "Never mind; it's not important."

"Dad...is there something you aren't telling me?"

Mephiles hesitated, and then nodded. "Yes, there is. It's about Shadow."

"What about him? You told me and Sonic that he was dead."

"I lied. He is alive, just not here." Seeing Mephic's expression, he continued. "I made a deal with him, and changed him into a hedgehog. He lives on land now, until he fulfills our deal and can see Sonic again."

Mephic's eyes widened in shock. "Why?"

"Are you asking why we made the deal?" Mephic nodded, confused. He looked back to his mother's room and then at his father. "Shadow had accidentally killed her. Don't ask me how, that's unimportant. I offered to bring her back to life for him if he made a deal with me. He accepted my offer. I gave him immortality, and did bring Sonic back to life. But Shadow must learn to love someone else before he can see her again."

Mephic nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

"I've been hoping he doesn't find anyone," Mephiles muttered.

"Why?"

Mephiles looked at Mephic in surprise. He hadn't wanted him to hear that. "I just am."

Mephic nodded, and swam into Sonic's room. He smiled when he saw her in the form of a dolphin. The dolphin looked at Mephic and chirped. The hybrid smiled and swam over to it, placing his hands on its body.

"You seem upset with father," he told it.

The dolphin chirped again, rubbing its face on him. Mephic laughed. Sonic swam around her son, chirping in happiness. Mephilc smiled as he held onto its fin. He was enjoying this a lot. Suddenly, Mephiles swam inside and looked at them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked them.

Mephic got off the dolphin's back. It chirped again as he looked at his Master. "I was swimming with mother," Mephic said.

Mephiles glared at them. "Get back to work," he said, pulling out his whip. He glared at the dolphin and swam up to it. "You may have been brought back to life but now is not the time to celebrate!"

The dolphin chirped. It looked at Mephiles and shrank away from him. Mephiles glared at the two of them and they got back to work. The dolphin changed back into Sonic on its way out of the room. The slave owner looked at them as they began to work. Mephiles frowned, wondering what Sonic had been doing as a dolphin. Grabbing Mephic, he asked him. Sonic had missed to much work as it was.

"Why was Sonic a dolphin?"

Mephic shrugged. "I don't know. Ask her."

Mephiles looked over at Sonic. Swimming over, he grabbed her away from what she had been sorting. "Why were a dolphin?"

Sonic looked at him. "I...I just felt like it."

"Just felt like it?" Mephiles narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't believe you." Sonic hesitated, and looked away. "What's wrong?" Mephiles asked.

"I saw the palace today, and it brought back memories of Shadow..."

"Sonic...he is dead. It would be better to forget him. You have a family with us now."

"I know." Sonic nodded. "It's just...even after all this time, I cherish the memories I have with him."

Mephiles hesitated. "Do you...love him?"

Sonic shook her head. "I just miss him."

The sea dragon breathed a sigh of relief. "All right. Get back to work."

The mermaid nodded and did so.


	26. Moving In

Chapter 26: Moving In

Shadow, meanwhile, was happily enjoying his time with Amy. They had gone on a few dates, each just as enjoyable as the last. Since she kept going out with him, Shadow assumed she was at least starting to like him. One night, they were having dinner at a restaurant, and Shadow cleared his throat.

"Amy...do you...like me?" He asked.

Amy looked up at him and swallowed the food she had been chewing. "Why else would I keep going on dates with you?"

Shadow smiled and nodded. They continued to eat in silence and walked outside afterwards.

"I had a fun time," Shadow said. He blushed and then kissed her.

Amy leaned into the kiss for a moment before pulling away. "I did too."

The immortal hedgehog smiled, wondering what else to say. It was good that Amy returned his feelings. "Now that we've established we like each other, what next?"

"Can I move in with you?" Amy asked him.

"Sure... Why do you want to?"

"I'd like to get to know you better...and it would be nice to live together if we have feelings for each other."

Shadow smiled and kissed her again. "Sounds reasonable. When do you want to move in?"

Amy thought about it. "I'll move in tomorrow; just let me get my stuff."

Shadow nodded and waved goodbye before walking off. Once he was far away, he turned into a dove and flew back to his house. He changed the moment he landed, hurrying inside.

"Shade! Jet! I've got something I need to tell you!"

"What is it?" Shade asked his father as Shadow ran into the house.

"Amy's going to move in with us tomorrow."

"Really? That's great! You've told us a lot about her."

Shadow smiled. "We need to get a room ready for her."

The two sons nodded and went upstairs. They got Shadow's room ready and came back downstairs.

"We got your room ready," Shade said. "There's plenty of space for her."

"Thanks," he said.

Shade and Jet both smiled. "Do you think she's going to like it here?"

Shadow nodded. "Most likely she will. While she is here, I don't want you to mentioning my deal with Mephiles or how we're immortal. That can wait until...later..."

"All right. What about changing into birds?"

The immortal hedgehog thought about it. "I suppose we can tell her that...would you two want to be birds while she's here?"

"Depends on what's going on, I guess." Jet shrugged. "We can't really get to know her if we aren't here, can we?"

Shadow nodded. "We can be birds while she's her for a while, I guess," he said. "All right, it's settled, then."

The three made sure the rest of the house was ready, going to bed when night came. The next day, the three hedgehogs were having lunch together when the doorbell rang. Shadow stood up and answered it. Amy stood there, smiling.

"Hi," she said, and walked inside, bringing her luggage with her. She looked at round. "This is a nice house."

"Thanks," Shadow said. "I can help you with that."

Amy nodded as Shadow grabbed some of the bags and carried them up to his room. Amy followed him and saw Jet and Shade. She smiled at them.

"You must be Shadow's two sons," she said. "It's nice to meet you."

The two introduced themselves with smiles.

"Father's told us all about you," Jet said.

The female hedgehog nodded. "He's told me about the two of you as well," she said. "How old are the two of you?"

"Thirteen," they said.

Amy smiled and nodded. Shadow came back downstairs and smiled.

"I see you've been visiting with my sons," he told his girlfriend.

"They're wonderful," she said. Shadow smiled and then nodded, but his smile faced as he thought about Wave. "What's wrong?" Amy said. "You look a little sad."

"Oh...I'm just thinking about my former wife, Wave. She died not to long after giving birth to Shade and Jet..."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Amy put a hand on his arm. "It's not really my place to say, but I'm sure she'd be proud of how well you raised them." Shadow hesitated, and then nodded. tears came to his eyes and he went upstairs, closing the door behind him. Amy frowned and looked at Jet. "Was that my fault?"

Jet shook his head. "He always gets upset whenever his wife is mentioned."

Amy hesitated. "I'll try not to then. Is he sure he's ready to try this again?"

The two teenagers looked at each other hesitantly. "If he doesn't try now, he'll never get past his grief," Jet said. "It's a good thing he's trying."

Amy nodded and went upstairs. She knocked on the door but heard crying, and mutterings about someone named Sonic. "I thought her name was Wave," Amy muttered.

She walked inside and looked at Shadow, who saw her.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," she said. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It...it's fine..." Shadow said, still sobbing.

Amy walked over and put a hand around his shoulder. She was curious as to who this Sonic person was. "Who's Sonic?"

Shadow hesitated. "He...was a friend of mine."

"Was?"

"He died a long time ago."

The immortal hedgehog knew that wasn't the truth, but he didn't want to tell Amy just yet. he sighed and stood up, then walked out of the room. Amy smiled and followed him downstairs.

"All right, we should do something together," Shadow said. "Anyone have any ideas?"

Jet thought about it and smiled. "We could go for a flight in the park."

Amy looked at him in confusion. "A flight?" Jet chuckled and closed his eyes before transforming into a bird. Shade and Shadow did as well. Amy's eyes widened. "How can you do that?"

Shadow smiled and turned back to normal. "One of our friends, Tails, invented a machine to turn us into birds."

"Do you still have it?"

"We do. Why?"

"I wanted to go with you guys." Amy said. "If you wouldn't mind."

Shadow nodded and brought her downstairs. He saw the machine but frowned; it was broken. Shadow went over to it and looked around it. "How did this break?"

"It's been broken for a long time now," Jet said. "Remember?"

"No, I don't." Shadow looked over at him. He sighed and looked at Amy. "I'm sorry, Amy."

"It's fine," Amy said. "Go by yourselves. I have to get unpacked, anyway."

The three left and Amy started unpacking her things. When the three birds got to the forest, they looked around and chirped, conversing with each other.

_We can try and fix the machine,_ Jet said.

_We don't even know how Tails made it,_ Shade said.

Jet's smile faded instantly.

_I'm sure the blueprints are in the house somewhere,_ Shadow said. _We can figure it out._

The birds nodded and flew back to the house. They got there and looked around. Amy saw them and smiled as the three birds ate some food from the bird feeder.

"I'll be waiting in here when you guys are ready to come back in."

The three birds nodded. Amy watched them with interest as they flew around the backyard, landing on the birdhouse and went in. Smiling, she leaned back to enjoy the day with them. That night, the three birds came back into the house, turning back into hedgehogs. Shadow hesitated.

"I haven't been truly honest with you," he said. "Wave was my mate. I had become a bird to explore around when I met her. We...fell in love and had Jet and Shade."

"What kind of bird was she?"

"A swallow. The reason that Shade, Jet and I like to be birds a lot is...well...it reminds us of her, and we really like to b in those forms."

"That's understandable." Amy gave him a smile.

Shadow smiled, and they went upstairs to talk.


	27. Lost Love

Chapter 27: Lost Love

A few months later, Shadow had just got back from the store. He was nervous. Amy came in and looked at him. "What is it?"

The hedgehog hesitated, and then took something from his pocket. He got on one knee.

"Amy Rose," Shadow said. "Will you marry me?"

Amy gasped. She nodded and hugged him. "Yes!" Shadow smiled and gave her a kiss. "So...When is the wedding?"

"I don't really care when we have it."

Amy thought about it. "Maybe in a few days?"

"Sure."

Amy smiled and nodded. That night, Mephiles appeared. He took a vial of poison and poured it down Amy's throat as she was sleeping. Amy groaned in her sleep, moving slightly. Mephiles watched her a few more moments before teleporting away. The next day, Amy felt terrible. She didn't have a fever, so Shadow ruled out being sick.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Amy whimpered, curling a little. "I felt terrible when I woke up, and it's only gotten worse."

Shadow frowned. "Perhaps we could get you to the hospital. "

Amy nodded. "Good idea."

A while later, they brought her to the hospital. The doctor examined Amy and sighed. "It looks like you've been poisoned."

"What?" Shadow asked. "How?"

"The only thing an examination tells me is what's wrong. I don't know how the poison got into her body."

Shadow growled and looked at his sons. "Mephiles..."

"Why would he poison Amy?" Shade asked.

"He doesn't want the deal to be fulfilled."

Shade and Jet both looked confused. Shadow sighed and explained it to them better.

"Mephiles is trying to get out of upholding his end of the bargain. If he forces me to fail in mine, then he won't have to return Sonic to me."

Shade and Jet nodded. Shadow sighed and looked at the doctor. "Will she die?"

"Most likely."

"How long until she does?"

"At the rate the poison's spreading, a few hours."

Shadow's eyes widened and he nodded. Then an idea came to him. If he could transfer some of his blood to her, Amy would become immortal.

"Doctor, is there some way I can mix my blood with hers?"

The doctor nodded. "Give me a few hours to get ready."

Shadow looked at Amy. "You're going to be all right. I won't allow Mephiles to kill you."

Amy looked at him weakly. "Who is Mephiles?"

Shadow gave her a slight smile. "Someone who seems to hate me." He wasn't sure how to explain it all to her; she'd probably hate him for using her.

"Why?"

Shadow hesitated and told her everything. When he got to the part about the deal, Shadow hesitated for a moment. Amy didn't look angry when he had finished. Considering she was dying, Shadow didn't find it too surprising.

"I see..." she said. "So you need to make me immortal?"

"Yes."

Amy nodded and waited. A few hours passed and the doctor brought the blood transfusion equipment. Shadow looked up when he came in. The doctor gave him a smile and started setting up everything. As he did, Amy began to convulse and spit up blood. Everyone in the room looked at her in alarm.

"AMY!" Shadow said. The female hedgehog tried to speak. She looked at Shadow as he gave her the transfusion, but then died. Shadow leaned over her. "Amy? Amy... No..." Shadow shook his head. For the third time, he had lost someone he deeply cared for.

"I'm sorry..." the doctor said.

"It's not your fault," Shadow said.

He looked at Amy, and then ran out of the hospital as Shade and Jet followed him. Once they got home, Mephiles was waiting for them.

"What the hell do you want?" Jet asked.

"I came to see how Shadow was doing." Shadow glared at him. "What's wrong?" Mephiles smirked. "You didn't really love her, did you? I thought Sonic was more important to you than anyone else."

"You bastard!" He yelled. "Because of you, I lost the one I loved! Now she is gone! I made her immortal but that still didn't work! What becomes of our deal now? I did what you said! Am I destined to be alone forever?"

"If that's what it takes for me to remain with Sonic."

"But what about me?" Shadow asked, tears in his eyes. "Are you that selfish? I just want to see her again! Is that too much to ask?"

"If you see her again, you'll take her from me!" Mephiles growled. "You would offer her the love you feel for her, and she would choose you."

"But she doesn't love me! She loves you!"

"Knowing that, why would you even want to see her again? You'll only add more heartbreak to what you already have."

"It would be nice for her to know that I am alive and i'd like to see what you have done to her in the past 300 years."

Mephiles sighed and nodded. "Very well. I'll get her." Mephiles vanished and soon returned with Sonic.

She looked around, wondering where she was. Then her eyes lay on Shadow and she gasped. "I thought you were dead!" she said.

Shadow frowned and looked at Mephiles. "What did you want me to tell her?"

Mephiles shrugged. Shadow walked up to Sonic and hugged her. Sonic hesitated and hugged him back. Mephiles stared at the two of them.

"I missed you," Shadow said. Sonic nodded as well, and Shadow hesitated. "Sonic...I love you. Do you...love me back?"

The mermaid shook her head and turned away, breaking the hug. "I don't. Despite everything, I've been in love with Mephiles for a long time."

"But..." Shadow's eyes filled with tears. "I did all of this for you! I made that deal and lived on land as an immortal just so I could see you again!"

"Shadow...she and I are in love and have a son as well," Mephiles said.

Sonic looked at Shadow hesitantly and then at Mephiles. "He did that for me? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because...I wanted to be with you. I love you as well, Sonic," Mephiles told her.

Sonic looked between the two again. She hesitated and stayed with Mephiles.

"Shadow...I'm sorry. Even if you love me...I don't love you. I love Mephiles. I want to be with him."

"I understand. It's all right as long as you're happy."

Sonic nodded. A tear ran down her face, and the two vanished. Shadow stood there, not doing anything. He started to shake as he began to sob. Shadow ran to his room, slamming the door closed behind him. Once he was in there, he hid his face in the pillow and let his sadness out.

"WHY?" He yelled. "Why did this happen? Now I'm alone forever!"

"We're still here," Shade said. The two didn't want to go too far into Shadow's room, staying near the doorway.

"Leave me alone, damn it!" Shadow yelled at them.

Shade and Jet flinched, quickly leaving the room. Shadow locked the door and continued to sob.


	28. Second Thoughts and Broken Hearts

Chapter 28: Second Thoughts and Broken Hearts

When Mephiles and Sonic arrived back at home, Mephiles looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Sonic nodded. She swam around for a bit before looking at her husband. "What are we going to do now?"

Mephiles shrugged. "I suppose we could hang out here for a while."

Sonic smiled and nodded. She thought about Shadow and looked at Mephiles. "Is Shadow really going to be all right?"

Mephiles thought about it. "He'll be fine," the sea dragon told her. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. I don't want him to be upset over me."

"I see...are you sure you don't love him?"

Sonic nodded. "I don't love him, but I do care about people." Sonic sighed. "That's why I don't want him to be upset over me. It would be a waste of his time."

Mephiles sighed. "Do you think I should have told you about the deal we made and that he was alive? Or was it best for you not to know?"

"I don't know how different things would have been," she said. "But I would've had to find out eventually."

The sea dragon nodded and swam over to her, giving his wife/slave a hug. Sonic cuddled into his arms, wrapping her own around him.

"I love you," Mephiles told her, giving her a kiss. "When you died...I was afraid that I would lose you forever."

"I was afraid I was going to leave you too."

Mephiles smiled. The two went into their room and began to have sex. Sonic held onto him as they did. The two lovers moaned as they continued. Sonic moved up her husband's body, kissing his bare chest. Mephiles looked down at her, a smile coming to his face. His hands went to her sides, stroking down to her hips. The mermaid smiled also and rolled over, switching positions. Once they were done, Sonic and Mephiles looked at each other happily. Sonic gave Mephiles another kiss, cuddling next to him.

"I love you," she said. "Tell me...what's going to happen to Shadow?"

"I'm sure he'll cheer up and find someone else." Mephiles stroked her face. "It might take him a while."

Sonic nodded and kissed him again. Then she got out of bed, looking at the manacles on her arms. "Is there anything you want me to do, Master?"

Mephiles shook his head. "Do whatever you want."

"Mephic and I are still your slaves, right?" Mephiles nodded ad waved Sonic away. The mermaid smiled and swam out of the room into her son's. "Mephic," she said. "We have some work to do."

Her son looked up, closing the book he was reading. "What does father want us to do now?"

"Nothing." Sonic sat on the edge of the bed. "I just don't know what else to do with myself."

Mephic thought about it. "I am just wondering...have I inherited your shapeshifting powers? You can shapeshift, so...is it possible I can as well?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't be able to." The sea dragon/merhog hybrid nodded. Sonic gave him a smile. "Why don't we give it a try?"

Mephic smiled and they went out of the cave. Sonic's son looked at her. "So...what should I become?" He asked.

"Is there anything you've ever wanted to be?"

Mephic smiled. "A blue whale."

Sonic's eyes widened. "A blue whale?"

"Is that bad?" Mephic asked.

"No, I'm just a little surprised."

The sea/dragon hybrid sighed and closed his eyes, trying to transform. A few minutes later, he opened them.

"How do you transform?" He asked.

"You have to focus on both the energy and image of what you want to become. Once you have that done, you need to channel that energy to change your body's form."

"Alright. I'll give it a try."

He closed his eyes and concentrated. In a few minutes, he started to transform. His tail didn't have to change other than growing larger. The body connected to it changed, becoming slicker and matching the tail. The slight curve of his waist flattened out. As the changes moved up his body, each scale became skin. Mephic looked down at himself in fascination. Discomfort filled his mouth as his sharp teeth were replaced with hundreds of baleen plates. The snout of his face forced itself up, making the top of his head flat. The lower side curved out, becoming a lighter shade of the blue-grey color that was taking place of what he had. On top, a blowhole ripped itself open as each of his features morphed with his head to become plain. Both eyes moved to the sides of his head. Now that his body couldn't bend the way he wanted, Mephic had no choice but to judge what was going on by the feelings he was having. The only other change he felt on the outside was both of his arms locking themselves in a position pointing down and back before changing. At the shoulder, they widened. From there, the change kept them about the same size, getting more slender on their way to the tips. There, they rounded out. Sonic whistled before gasping as the blue whale began growing. By the time it stopped, it was ninety-eight feet long. Sonic stared with wide eyes.

"Amazing," she told it.

The blue whale looked at her and seemed to nod. It swam around as Sonic watched it. Smiling, she turned into a dolphin and swam with it. Seeing a blue whale eat from close range was something that intrigued Sonic later that day. The dolphin nodded as it began to eat as well. The two underwater creatures swam through the ocean.

_We should go home soon,_ the dolphin chirped. Sonic had no idea whether Mephic could understand her in these forms or not, but it was worth a try.

The blue whale looked at the dolphin and nodded its head. The dolphin chirped again and they started home. Once they got there, the dolphin chirped as it looked at the blue whale. The two seemed happy in these forms, more so that they had ever been. Mephiles swam outside and saw them, then smiled.

"An interesting family we make, isn't it?" The blue whale nodded, and the dolphin chirped again. Mephiles sighed an swam up to them, wondering what they wanted. "What?" The blue whale and dolphin changed back to normal and smiled. "So, where have the two of you been?"

"Just swimming around," Sonic said. "I taught Mephic how to shapeshift."

"I noticed." Mephiles smiled at his son. "Is the blue whale the only thing you've changed into so far?"

Mephic smiled and nodded. "I like that form a lot."

Mephiles nodded. "All right."

The sea serpent/merhog hybrid looked at his father. "Should I make it permanent?"

"Why?" Mephiles asked. "I don't know if I like the thought of that."

"Well...I've always wanted to be a blue whale...and I really like that form. I feel more at ease in it, plus its made me happier than I've been in my entire life."

Mephiles looked at Sonic. "What about you?"

"I think he'll be fine."

The sea dragon hesitated, looking at his son once again. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. Sonic looked at Mephic as well, starting to think Mephiles was going to tell their son no. She too wanted to stay as a dolphin, and Mephiles was already a sea serpent. Mephic looked at his father, wondering what he would say. Finally, Mephiles spoke.

"I suppose you can." Mephiles sighed. He looked at Sonic. "But you're staying with me."

Sonic's eyes widened. "But I...wanted to stay with Shadow."

Mephiles growled. "Why?

"Because...well...because I...love him."

The sea dragon began to tear up. "But what about me?" He yelled. "If you and Mephic leave, I'll be all alone again like I was before I made the deal with Shadow!"

Sonic moved back in surprise at his yelling. "What else were you doing before then? You could..."

"Three hundred years ago, I was just a lone sea serpent! My parents had abandoned me and I wandered the sea for years, alone. Once I saw you, I fell in love with you and knew that you could keep me company and possibly fall in love with me, so that was what I did! I made the deal with Shadow because I didn't want to be alone anymore!"

"What would you have done if I hadn't fallen in love with you?" Sonic felt sympathy for the sea dragon.

Mephiles looked at her. "I...I don't know. Probably wander the ocean like I was doing and die. I didn't want you to leave with Shadow and fall in love with him because if you did, I would be alone again! But you do love him, I can tell."

Sonic hesitated; she did want to go back to Shadow, but after hearing what Mephiles had told her...what was she going to do? "I want to stay with you, Mephiles," she said. "I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't."

The sea dragon looked at her and shook his head. "No, you don't. I can see it in your eyes that you want to go back to Shadow. I don't blame you, though; you haven't seen him in years. Over the three centuries we've been together, I could tell that you loved Shadow as you were thinking about him."

Sonic opened her mouth to say something but stopped and hung her head. "I'm sorry." Mephiles looked at her, his eyes filled with tears. He turned away and swam back into the house, slamming the door behind him.


	29. Lost Feelings Revived

Chapter 29: Lost Feelings Revived

Sonic looked over at Mephic, feeling worse about herself. She'd never really seen Mephiles so upset before, much less by her doing.

"Mom...is it true? Do you love Shadow? I thought you didn't." Mephic asked, hurt in his voice.

"Yes, I love him. But that doesn't mean I don't love you."

"But, you told dad and me that you didn't love him! And dad told me that you told Shadow that."

Sonic looked away from Mephic. "I...I was confused."

"Confused?" Mephic looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I was so used to being with Mephiles, I thought he was the one I wanted to be with."

"And now?"

Sonic sighed in defeat. "I want to be with Shadow. Now that I've seen him again, I remember how much I've missed him."

Mephic's eyes widened. "But...what about dad and I?"

Sonic looked at the house again, tears coming to her own eyes. She swam into the house, followed by Mephic, and found Mephiles in his room, still crying. The sea dragon looked up as she came in.

"What is it you want?" He asked her.

"I wanted to talk to you about this."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Everything."

"Fine," Mephiles said. "I'm listening."

Sonic shifted position. "I don't really know where to start..."

"Why don't you tell me what is on your mind. Tell me when you first started to fall in love with Shadow."

The mermaid looked at him and nodded. "I'm not really sure when it started. We were spending almost all of our time together, and it just happened." Sonic smiled, thinking back on the time they had spent together. "There are so many things I like about him..."

"Like what?"

"His patience with me. No matter what I did, he didn't mind at all. He enjoyed going places with me, rarely got angry with me, and we got along well. It's petty, but I like his voice too."

Mephiles nodded and looked away. "And what about me?"

"You're nice when you want to be. You take care of me..."

"Is that it? You still love me, right?" Sonic nodded, and Mephiles sighed. "Then...why do you want to be with Shadow?"

Sonic thought about it. "Because I miss him."

"I see..." Mephiles said with disappointment in his voice. "I...I...understand."

"You said so yourself that he'll be fine. I don't have to go."

"Do what your heart thinks is right, Sonic. I can tell that you desperately want to be with him."

Sonic looked down before nodding. "All right. How would I get back to him?"

"I will teleport you to the surface and you will become a hedgehog like him. But Sonic...if you do this...you will never see Mephic or I again."

The mermaid looked at him in surprise. "Why not?"

"Because...that is how the magic works. Shadow can't become a merhog again, either," Mephiles told her.

"I see." Sonic nodded. "I'll miss the two of you."

"Are you certain this is what you want?"

Sonic nodded. A few seconds later, Mephic came in. "No," he said. "I don't want you to leave me!"

The mermaid looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Mephic. But I've already decided." Sonic put her arms around her son. "I'll still love you."

She looked at her body, which was starting to fade. Mephic shook his head and was starting to cry, holding out his hand towards her.

"Mom, don't go! Please! I love you!"

"I love you too. Don't forget me." Sonic smiled.

"NO!" Mephic yelled, sobbing. "I WANT YOU HERE WITH US! PLEASE, MOM, DON'T..."

Sonic finished fading away, leaving Mephic in tears. Mephiles put his arms around Mephic. Mephic growled, then turned around and punched his father. "I HATE YOU!" He yelled. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? NOW SHE'S..GONE!"

"She wanted me to! I didn't want her to go, either!" Mephiles felt more tears building in his eyes as his son's words echoed in his mind.

"You should have never brought her to Shadow! She didn't see him that much anyway, and now, all of a sudden, she decides that she wants to be with him forever! What about us, her family that's been with her and loved her for 300 years! And now she'll never see us again!"

"The only reason she never wanted to see him was because I lied to her. She probably never really got over her love for him."

"But she loved you!" Mephic shouted, still sobbing. "And she loved me as well! We loved her too! And now...we'll never see each other again! I want her back! She's my mother!"

Mephiles moved to put his arms around him again. "She'll always love you, Mephic. Just keep that in mind."

Mephic shook his head and got out of his father's grasp, swimming away to his room and locked the door, sobbing with grief. Mephiles looked at the floor. He hesitated and looked around. The house seemed empty now. The thought of Sonic gone made him feel...lonely. Mephiles sat down, tears starting to run down his cheeks. He wanted Sonic back now, as well. The sea dragon began to sob and sat down on a chair, remembering all the good times he and Mephic had with her.


	30. Second Chance

Chapter 30: Second Chance

Sonic appeared in front of Shadow's house. She was a hedgehog again, like Mephiles had said she'd be. A tear ran down her face as she thought of her husband and son. Sighting, she knocked on the door. Jet opened it and gasped.

"Hi," Sonic said with a smile. "Is Shadow here?"

Jet hesitated. A tear ran down his face and he hung his head sadly.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Shadow...is dead. He...died a few hours after you left...of a broken heart."

"Dead? I thought he was immortal, like me."

"He was...but...he just couldn't...take it anymore and...killed himself."

A tear ran down Jet's face.

"I'm so sorry," Sonic said.

She felt guilty that this happened, like it was her fault somehow. If she had known this had happened to Shadow... "I had no idea he was going to die." Sonic gave Jet a small smile. "I can be here for you... if you want or need me to be."

"Why? Shouldn't you be with your husband and son?"

Sonic sighed. "I came back here to be with Shadow."

Jet glared at her. "Well he's not here now, is he?" He shouted, causing Shade to come out and see what was going on.

"I didn't know he was dead." Sonic looked over at Shade as well.

"Well maybe you should have checked before coming up here!" Jet continued shouting. "He's dead, and isn't coming back! So why don't you just go back to your family!"

"Jet..." Shade said.

Sonic breathed in, trying to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. "I can't go back. Are you sure you can't just-"

"We can't bring him back to life!" Jet yelled. "And we don't want you in our lives because of the pain you've caused us! All of this is your damn fault!"

"Jet, that's enough!" Shade shouted.

Jet looked over at his brother. "It's true!"

"Not it's not!" Shade shouted back.

Jet frowned and began to argue with his older brother. Sonic bit her lower lip, looking down at the floor. "I'll just leave," she said. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

She walked away and heard Jet slam the door. Once she was far enough away, she sat on a bench and sobbed. Remembering both Shadow and her family, Sonic started sobbing harder.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself. "Shadow is dead, and I can never see my family again..."

Sonic whimpered and lay down on the bench. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep. Sonic groaned as she tossed and turned, dreaming of Mephiles and Mephic. She already missed them. When she woke, she had fallen off the bench. She groaned and stood up, walking around. What as she going to do now? It she had known that Shadow had died, she would have never left her family. They must miss her. Sighing, she went to the ocean and dove in. After being a mermaid for so long, she wasn't afraid of the water anymore.

She hesitated, hoping she could see her family once again. Suddenly, her legs turned into a fish tail. Sonic looked down at it in surprise and happiness. She smiled and felt something drag her under. She gasped and saw Mephiles.

"I followed you and heard what happened," he said to her. "I truly am sorry."

Sonic wrapped her arms around Mephiles, starting to cry again. "I'm sorry I left you. If I had known he was d-dead... Is Mephic still upset?"

"He is very upset. He misses you a lot."

"Do you think he'll forgive me?"

Mephiles nodded. "You can see us one last time."

Sonic frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just come back to the house. I'm sure Mephic will be happy to see you." Sonic smiled and swam after Mephiles. "I'm afraid you'll have to go back to the surface in a few hours. This is only temporary."

Sonic's eyes widened. "But why? Shadow isn't there anymore; he's dead!"

"I can't change you back into a mermaid permanently. I'm sorry, Sonic."

"But...what about you and Mephic? I miss you! And you said that if I stay on the surface we would never see each other again. Besides...Jet and Shade don't want me there."

"I saw." Mephiles gave Sonic a kiss. "We'll be fine after a while."

Sonic smiled and kissed him back. When they got back to the house, he hugged her. "Do you know what will happen to Jet and Shade?" She asked him.

The sea dragon nodded and told her. "Shadow raised them to be strong. They're going to be fine."

Sonic nodded, and they went inside. Mephic's eyes widened as he saw his mother, and swam up to her. Sonic smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Mephic. I shouldn't have-" She was cut off as the force of Mephic's hug forced the breath out of her.

"Don't ever do that again," Mephic told her.

"I'm sorry, darling." Sonic kissed the top of his head. "I won't do it again. Promise."

Mephic smiled and looked at his parents. They were together once again. Mephiles joined them with a smile. "We'll never leave each other again."


End file.
